Tormentas No Vistas
by Alleyson Phoenix
Summary: Si alguna vez se encuentra una forma de decir lo correcto, en el momento correcto y por las razones correctas, Scully ha encontrado el momento correcto para hacer lo correcto, arrastrando a Mulder a darse cuenta del camino correcto para los dos
1. Tormentas No Vistas

TÍTULO: Las Tormentas No Vistas (The Unseen Storms)

AUTOR: Alleyson Phoenix

RATING: R - NC - 17; no se ilusionen, todo el Fanfic no es una Orgía ni nada por el estilo. No soy seguidora del sexo sin motivación... y mucho menos con estos dos angelitos de Dios.

SPOILERS: Éste Fic se sitúa luego de los eventos de Per Manum (recuerden que este capítulo se sitúa alrededor de la temporada 5, cerca de Christmas Carol y Emily), tiene algunos Spoilers de Trust N° 1 y otros capítulos, no debería presentar ninguna sorpresa a aquellos que ya han visto la novena temporada, pero como hay algunos X-philos que no han visto los capítulos, están advertidos que hay detalles que se mencionaron en Trust N° 1.

ADVERTENCIAS: Como ya lo saben, los FanFics NC-17 son bastante reservados para ciertas audiencias, así que ojitos jóvenes, no deben leer estas profanas líneas, por favor no lo hagan, no quiero ser la responsable de la desmoralización de la Juventud en estos días.

ARCHIVOS: Autorizado para archivarlo en ForeverXfiles, los demás por favor pregunten así se a donde van a jugar mis hijos.

DISCLAIMERS: Yo lo se, si los personajes de los X Files fuesen míos, Mulder y Scully no estarían corriendo por alguna parte del desierto de Arizona o Nuevo México, probablemente Mulder estaría atado a la pata de mi cama, esperándome cada día a que vuelva de mi cansada jornada universitaria y que podamos, ahem, probar mi nueva cámara grabando formas novedosas de hacer pretzels; por Scully ni me preocupo, porque ella y yo somos Altas Panas, y como tal lo compartimos TODO! ;)

COMENTARIOS: Este FanFic fue realizado para un challenge y/o concurso convocado en ForeverXfiles, pero pudo haber estado en mi mente cualquier noche mientras sueño con mis amados personajes de la mejor serie televisiva del mundo. El título viene, a mi modo, por todas las vicisitudes que pudieron atravesar estos personajes y que fueron negadas para nuestros ojos en el momento en el que estos hechos que nos informaron en Per Manum sucedieron. Las Tormentas No Vistas son entonces partes de estas vidas que no disfrutamos y/o compartimos y mi interpretación de cómo pudieron haber sido.

- (I) -

No se cuantas veces me he detenido a pensar en esto, en los años en los cuales que tenido que cambiar mi vida y adaptarla a una nueva realidad en cada momento. Sin pensarlo, he estado pendiendo de un hilo, arrastrada por los miles de acontecimientos y miedos que plagan mi existencia, y que han hecho de mi mente, una telaraña cada vez más compleja. A veces desearía que las cosas fueran más simples, pero qué sería de mí día a día sin un poco de caos.

Si hubiese sabido aquel día que al abrir esa puerta y estrechar su mano, todo mi pasado solo sería un preámbulo a un nuevo despertar, a una nueva vida, a un nuevo proyecto de existencia, a su lado y solo con él, quizás hubiese dado media vuelta y me hubiese refugiado en la mediocridad de mis días sin emoción, sin dolor, sin alegrías, y... sin amor.

Hoy sentada en la orilla de mi cama, y viendo su rostro plácido y tranquilo, me siento orgullosa de haber crecido de esta manera, de haber decidido averiguar que tan profunda es la caverna en la cual me he sumergido.

Scully caminaba por las calles aledañas al edificio J. E. Hoover. Todavía no se sentía con ganas de volver a los lúgubres y oscuros pasillos del sótano de las oficinas de los expedientes X.

Aquel día había acudido a otra consulta con su médico ginecólogo; desde aquella ocasión en la que descubrió que no podría concebir un hijo, y aunque nunca había puesto especial cuidado en el deseo de tener una descendencia, ahora que no tenía la posibilidad, algo dentro de ella había despertado para no encontrar la oportunidad de un nuevo chance en su vida: la maternidad. La consulta de hoy lo había confirmado una vez más.

Cómo es cierto que no se aprecia algo hasta que se pierde pensó y continuó su lenta caminata observando las personas que pasaban a su lado y eran ignorantes de cualquiera de los sacrificios que ella y su compañero habían hecho en una pelea silenciosa por buscar la Verdad.

De momento se detuvo y se encontró frente a una pequeña tienda de juguetes artesanales. Observó en el aparador una bella colección de caballos de madera de muchos colores y tamaños, soldados y carros de diferentes formas y al lado de estos una linda muñeca de trapo que parecía sonreírle con su rostro risueño y sus ojos almendrados. Scully no pudo resistir la tentación de entrar a echar un vistazo, total, ya iba tarde a la oficina, llegar un poco más tarde no haría ninguna diferencia.

Unas campanillas sonaron al abrir la puerta de la tienda, y dentro de ella, un anciano detrás del mostrador zurcía a mano los ojos de una muñeca de trapo de cabellos rubios. Aquel era un lugar de ensueño, el aroma a madera y a pintura inundaba el ambiente, a juguetes, pero no al plástico recién moldeado si no a la madera recién tallada; un lugar de esos que te llevan inmediatamente a tu infancia, a momentos felices y sin preocupaciones, en los cuales el peor momento pudo haber sido el día que te caíste de tu bicicleta o el que tu mejor amigo no quiso compartir su galleta Oreo contigo y te sentiste rechazado.

Aquellos eran tiempos pensó mientras tomaba un trompo colorido de uno de los estantes y lo hizo girar entre sus manos, viendo como los tonos se iban fundiendo formando un arco iris.

Scully se había preguntado muchas veces durante todos estos años cuál era la prisa que todos tenían por crecer; antes todo era maravilloso, tranquilo y sin embargo en su caso, al crecer, las cosas buenas venían acompañadas de cosas igualmente muy malas.

Si tan solo pudiese tener un día que no tuviese que preocuparse por una recaída del Cáncer que la había atacado y postrado en una cama, o que no tuviese que preocuparse por los enemigos que habían creado a través de los años y que solo buscaban el momento más sádico en el cual disfrutar acabarlos lentamente; a veces, esta vida no era vida, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que fue completamente feliz.

"¿Buscaba algo en especial?" dijo el anciano sacando a Scully de su momento de reflexión. "Tenemos muchos juguetes como ve; estoy seguro que por aquí habrá algo que le guste..."

El anciano se acerco a un baúl que parecía no poder guardar un juguete más. Scully se acercó a él sin decir una palabra. Aquel lugar era verdaderamente el paraíso de los juguetes, como una visita a una sucursal del Polo Norte.

"En realidad solo estaba curioseando" Dijo Scully mientras veía interesada al anciano que buscaba en el baúl, moviendo todos los carritos, perinolas, osos de felpa y otros juguetes que lo hacían ver como un niño buscando su juguete favorito en el fondo de aquel arca de tesoros.

"Pues ha venido al lugar ideal, señorita." Dijo el anciano levantándose algo trabajosamente "La curiosidad es lo que hace que todos juguemos. Sabe, cuando un niño juega lo hace por curiosidad, su imaginación quiere desarrollar las miles de posibilidades que un evento le plantea, lo bueno y lo malo... por eso tenemos soldados y lindas muñecas, la guerra y la belleza."

Scully lo miraba algo atónita, había tanta verdad en ese simple planteamiento, cada cosa tenía su verdad. El anciano le tomo la mano y en ella le puso un pequeño angelito tallado en madera y pintado en colores pasteles.

Ella observó al anciano y lentamente bajo su mirada al ángel que ahora reposaba en su mano; éste parecía mirarle con ojos plácidos y serenos, con una paz inigualable que la hacía tenerle hasta envidia. Él la miraba con ojos curiosos, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa sabia.

"¿Ve?" le dijo, tocándole el brazo de forma amistosa, que Scully ni notó "Siempre se encuentra algo en ese baúl" Scully se dio media vuelta dispuesta a pagar por el ángel, pero el anciano le hizo señas con la cabeza.

"No, hija. Ese angelito la anda buscando a usted; sería entonces un delito que yo le cobrase por algo que no me pertenece" El anciano le sonrió. "Vaya, y guárdelo donde le cuide de todo lo que le preocupe" Scully le dirigió una sonrisa que mezclaba confusión y agradecimiento y salió del local dispuesta a dirigirse al sótano que ya la esperaba.


	2. Tormentas02

- (II) -

Mulder había registrado ansioso los pasillos del 1er piso del edificio Hoover. Hacía ya más de media hora que se había desesperado dentro del sótano una vez que se había comido todas las semillas de girasol que su estómago podía soportar.

Ya había revisado casi todos los pisos y aun no tenía ni la más mínima idea del paradero de Scully; había llamado a su celular y solo le respondió la contestadora; en su casa, una voz electrónica similar a la anterior le había contestado su llamada y ya se había hartado de esperar sentado en la silla de su escritorio. Algo estaba mal, o iba a estar mal; él lo sabía, lo podía presentir. Es como si le estuviesen sujetando por el estómago permanentemente, y solo soltándolo cuando por fin todo te ha explotado en la cara.

Se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el botón. Estaba cansado aun cuando todavía le faltaban unas cuantas horas de trabajo. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y en él se encontraba Scully, con la mirada algo perdida. Él no pudo evitar exclamar su desesperación.

"¡Allí estás! ¡He estado buscándote por todos lados!" Dijo Mulder entrando al ascensor mientras se cerraban las puertas tras él.

"Hola,...Discúlpame, es que tenía una cita médica y, pues, no se, creo que se me pasó el tiempo." Ella no podía verle a los ojos y Mulder lo notó, pero trató de no presionarla esto obviamente es lo que estaba percibiendo; algo estaba mal.

"¿Sucede algo?" Mulder trató de leer la expresión en el rostro de Scully.

"Nada. No, yo solo,... Yo fui a caminar un rato" Scully confesó, con algo de duda en su voz.

"Mmm... ¿Entonces que sucede?" Dijo él, colocando una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Scully suspiró resignada, tenía que confesarle a Mulder todo lo que había estado rondando en su mente desde que había salido de la oficina del doctor. En fin no era más que una preocupación sincera la que él tenía hacia ella; tantas habían sido las veces que él había tenido que lidiar con los males que le habían aquejado.

"Yo... siento no habértelo contado antes. No sé porqué no lo he hecho, o sea, tu estuviste allí durante toda mi enfermedad, pero..." Mulder escucho sus palabras y trató de ocultar su preocupación con una sonrisa, se acercó a ella, como solo él podía y sabía hacerlo y trató de suavizar la tensión que de momento había aparecido, dándole confianza para continuar con su confesión.

"No me hagas adivinar..." le susurró. Scully finalmente cedió y con un suspiro frustrado comenzó a hablar.

"Yo... no puedo concebir, debido a lo que sea que experimentaron en mi. Y, pues, no estoy lista para aceptar el hecho de que nunca tendré hijos." Mulder sabía que este momento llegaría, dirigió su mirada al piso y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del ascensor dando paso al pasillo del sótano. Él salió y caminó hacia la oficina, dándose media vuelta hacia Scully.

"Scully, hay... hay algo que yo tampoco te he dicho y espero que tu, me puedas perdonar y entender por qué te lo oculté..."

"¿Qué?" Scully frunció el ceño.

"Durante la investigación de tu enfermedad que yo llevé a cabo, encontré la razón por la cual fuiste dejada estéril. Tus óvulos te fueron removidos y depositados en un laboratorio gubernamental." Mulder sabía que esto era lo que estaba presintiendo, sabía que había destapado una caja de Pandora.

"¿¡Qué!?" Scully exclamó, en su rostro una expresión de incredulidad y de sorpresa. Las puertas del ascensor comienzan a cerrarse, pero ella las detiene con su mano. "¿Los encontraste?" esta ultima frase con un trazo de esperanza, pero el rostro de Mulder no era muy alentador.

"Yo...Yo los llevé directamente a un especialista quien me podría decir si estaban bien..." Comenzó Mulder, le era difícil encontrar las palabras que explicarían a continuación.

"No puedo creer esto" Ella se veía ansiosa, casi eléctrica.

"Scully, tu estabas gravemente enferma, y yo... yo no podía soportar darte otro pedazo de malas noticias." Mulder confesó, con mucho arrepentimiento en su voz. Scully se congeló ante sus palabras, su expresión era de dolor, de angustia.

"¿Eso es lo que era? ¿Eran malas noticias?" Le preguntó suplicante.

"El doctor dijo que los óvulos no eran viables" Mulder podía ver la avalancha venir y caer sobre el; sin embargo, hubo un momento de silencio corto, pero intenso, tan intenso que no lo podía soportar.

"Quiero una segunda opinión" Dijo por fin Scully, rompiendo el silencio y llenándolo con un sentimiento herido y aturdido. Mulder no podía pronunciar una palabra que aliviara su decepción.

Ella presionó el botón del ascensor y las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, pero Mulder las alcanzó para evitar que se cerraran. Scully levantó la mirada y lo miró a los ojos, como desafiándolo, con todo el carácter que tanto la definía, hizo un gesto que le dijo a Mulder que era mejor que tuviera una muy buena explicación... Él sabía que no la tenía, y aunque no quería, se alejó y dejó que ella se fuera. Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron mientras Mulder contemplaba su último desastre.

No se en qué estaba pensando ocultándole algo tan importante. Cualquier tipo de reprimenda será poca, yo lo se; debí haber escuchado a mi subconsciente que me repetía que algún día todo se derrumbaría. No puedo dejar que mis ansias por protegerla me separen una vez más, no puedo dañar su confianza en mi... si solo entendiera que lo hice porque no soportaba ver una lágrima más salir de sus bellos ojos de cielo.

Dios, este sótano es un hueco asqueroso sin algo tan humano como ella, merodeando alrededor, fastidiándome con sus teorías tan estáticas y científicas, y buscándole todo lo malo a mis deschavetados proyectos... Dios, como la adoro... Pero aceptémoslo muchachos, esto era casi inevitable ya que no le puedo ocultar nada y menos viéndola tan desilusionada. Si solo pudiera entender que como ella duele, yo también me maldigo por haber arruinado su vida con mis inútiles persecuciones e investigaciones. La Verdad, en este momento, se ve como algo tan intangible e insatisfactorio al lado de la posibilidad de que Scully esté tan molesta que pueda sacar la Sig Sauer y me dispare justo entre las cejas.

¿Qué podría esperar de ella? ¿Un agradecimiento luego de ocultarle algo aun cuando en ese momento pensaba que la perdería? Scully es mucho más exigente, espera mucho más de mí... y yo la he defraudado.

Es hora Spooky, entrégale lo que es suyo y cierra éste capítulo de una vez.

Scully llegó a su apartamento y se dejó caer en su sofá. Su mirada estaba perdida, en su mente habían demasiados pensamientos revoloteando y ninguno lograba estabilizarse lo suficiente como para desvanecerse y dejarla tranquila.

'¿Cómo es posible que me lo haya ocultado todo este tiempo?' Pensó. Su rostro y su ceño fruncido mostraban la confusión e incomprensión que la embargaba. Lágrimas habían teñido su rostro y seguían fluyendo, dejando largos y húmedos caminos en sus mejillas.

Su corazón sabía desde hace mucho porqué Mulder hacía lo que hacía; porqué trataba por sobre todas las cosas de ser un caballero, a su manera, y tratarla como una dama, porque durante todos estos años juntos nunca se había sentido como una piedra pateada, aunque debería. Mulder se había apropiado de ella, la había nombrado su objeto a proteger, su juguete más admirado y preferido. Mulder era Mulder y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Se acercó a su computadora y buscó el teléfono de su médico; tenía que saber si ésta era una nueva oportunidad que el destino le había regalado.

"Grupo Médico Parenti. Buenas Tardes" La voz de la recepcionista le sacó de su reflexión.

"Ah... si, me podría comunicar con el Dr., por favor..."

"¿Es Usted Paciente?"

"Si, me urge hablar con él..."

"¿Su nombre?"

"Dana Scully"

"Un momento, por favor" Los pocos segundos que tardó la transferencia de la llamada parecían horas a la impaciente Scully que no dejaba de tamborilear sus uñas en la superficie de la mesa delante de ella.

"Parenti..."

"Dr. Parenti, disculpe que lo moleste, pero me urge que usted revise una muestra que podría contener algunos de mis óvulos" La voz de Scully era más que una petición era una plegaria.

"¿Sus óvulos? No creo que la entienda, Srta. Scully..."

"No estoy segura que yo tampoco lo entienda... ¿Podría usted revisarlos?"

"Si, claro. Tráigalos lo más pronto posible a mi oficina."

Scully colgó el auricular y tomó su celular y marcó el número de Mulder.

"Necesito que me des la muestra..." Scully asintió con la cabeza. "O.K. voy para allá"

Scully esperaba sentada en su carro. La radio transmitía un programa, pero ella no le prestaba atención. En ese momento vio a Mulder salir de su edificio y acercarse a ella. Su corazón se aceleró en anticipación de lo que podría significar si sus esperanzas podrían cumplirse.

"Espero que me puedas entender..., no lo hice de mala fe, sabes lo que significas para mi..." En los ojos de Mulder se podía ver que había una gran tristeza; en su voz una disculpa silenciosa mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una pequeña bolsa hermética que contenía un cilindro metálico. Scully la tomó entre sus manos; la pequeña y fría envoltura quizás opacaba lo milagroso que podía guardar en su interior.

"Es la muestra que quedó luego del análisis. Nunca ha sido abierta." Mulder dejó salir un suspiro frustrado. "Entenderé si me odias, Scully" Ella miró una vez más la bolsa y luego los ojos verdosos del hombre cercano a ella.

"Mulder, yo nunca podría odiarte, pero dame un tiempo ¿si? No puedo salir de la impresión tan fácilmente cuando eres tu él que me ha noqueado..." En su voz había algo de decepción, pero también de esperanza, que le quitaba importancia a cualquier otro problema. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

"Nos vemos mañana, Mulder" Scully encendió su auto, mientras Mulder la miraba algo melancólico.

"Hasta mañana, Scully" El auto se alejó de él, dejándolo contemplando el comienzo del atardecer en las otoñales calles de Alexandría.


	3. Tormentas03

- (III) -

Scully llegó a su casa luego de entregarle el contenedor al Dr. Parenti. Scully no hizo miramientos a la prisa que él tenía por examinar la muestra, nadie quería más que ella saber si podría tener hijos... quería desesperadamente ver la luz al final del camino. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó en el espaldar del sofá, dejando caer el angelito que le había regalado el anciano. Lo había metido en uno de sus bolsillos y con las emociones encontradas del día había olvidado que se encontraba allí. Lo recogió y se lo llevó a su habitación, lo colocó en su mesa de noche y procedió a desvestirse para tomar un baño, cenar y acostarse.

Su mente no estaba en paz, aun cuando ya no podía hacer más nada; no estaba en sus manos lograr algo que solo dependía de qué tan bien conservados estuviesen esos óvulos. Ella no podía salir de su asombro, el día había sido excepcionalmente increíble.

Decidió que lo mejor sería tomar una ducha y abriendo el agua caliente se dispuso a abandonar sus angustias por un momento y dejar que estas se fueran por el drenaje.

Al terminar su ducha estaba mucho más calmada, aun cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con escapar un par de veces. Se vistió con su pijama de seda color vino, se abrigó con su bata suave y se puso sus pantuflas cómodas; se fue a la cocina, le caería muy bien una sopa caliente y un sándwich de queso a la parrilla, iba con su humor y con el clima que se había desatado en la ultima hora. Afuera, llovía a cántaros y algunos relámpagos y truenos aparecían de cuando en cuando, causando que Scully se sobresaltara una que otra vez.

'Luego de esto me iré a dormir, ha sido un viernes demasiado largo para mi gusto' pensó mientras revolvía lentamente el líquido rojo y humeante en la olla.

El Dr. Parenti trabajaba en el laboratorio de su oficina. Las luces blanquecinas de lugar hacían que todo se viese frío y poco humano. Decenas de muestras clínicas yacían en las estanterías a su alrededor, como una especie de museo. Debajo de su microscopio se encontraba la muestra que Scully le había facilitado y él se dispuso a examinarla; se sentó en la silla y ajustó el visor, y lo que encontró ante sus ojos le hizo sobresaltar y restregar sus ojos.

Su rostro mostraba sorpresa, la expresión le hizo acelerar su respiración, levantarse rápidamente y alcanzar el teléfono. Sus dedos temblorosos envueltos en látex blanco marcaron algunos dígitos y esperó a que su llamada fuese contestada.

"Se que me dijiste que nunca te llamara desde aquí, pero creo que debemos reunirnos lo más pronto posible..." En su rostro había una expresión ilegible. "Ni te lo imaginas, solo te puedo adelantar que tengo conmigo lo que hemos estado buscando"

Parenti culminó la llamada, recogió la muestra y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

Mulder estaba acostado en el sofá de su sala con la mirada fija en el techo sobre él. Su mente estaba cada vez más nublada, pero no podía concebir el sueño. Hoy más que nunca su conciencia y sus fantasmas lo perseguían hasta más no poder. No podía dejar de golpearse a sí mismo. Una vez más, había comprometido lo único bueno que guardaba en sí, solo lo esperanzaba el hecho de que Scully tenía un gigantesco corazón.

Muy en lo profundo, él también esperaba que estuviese equivocado y que sí existiesen chances para ella de que sus anhelos se cumplieran... aunque pensándolo fríamente, no sabía si era lo indicado.

¿Qué harían con un bebé en este mundo tan convulsionado? La fantasía de una familia al más puro estilo del sueño americano no encajaba después de tanto desencanto. Si Scully tuviese un hijo, tendría que separarse de cualquier persecución en la mitad de la noche en el medio de un desierto de Arkansas, tendría que separarse de los expedientes X y por supuesto de él. Pero esas eran apreciaciones egoístas y ofuscadas, tanto como el hecho de que él no sería nada sin ella; se había transformado en un Scully-dependiente, absorbiendo de ella todo lo que podía tomar.

Todos estos años pensando que era él el que llevaba la batuta, había sido ella la que dominaba cada aspecto de su vida, de su mente y de su corazón. Él ya lo sabía, es solo que solo lo admitía en situaciones límites como ésta. Una vez más, no había una respuesta. Cómo decirle que "No" a una mirada de ella.

Nunca había podido negarle nada, ni siquiera en esas peticiones silenciosas que había aprendido con el tiempo a leer en su rostro, a hablar sin palabras a admirar lo grandioso que era tener a alguien como ella, que sabía también leerlo a él.

Se llevó una mano a su rostro y luego a sus labios, como no queriendo pronunciar las palabras que tanto lo habrían comprometido de haber salido de su corazón. Incluso aquellos momentos que tanto le preocupaban, no podía parar de pensar en las situaciones suspendidas en su relación,... no podía permitirse perderla, tenía que hacer algo; salir de esa cueva en donde la rutina disfrazaba cualquier evento, cualquier novedad.


	4. Tormentas04

- (IV) -

Parenti estacionó su auto al frente de un galpón oscuro. Salió del auto y ajustó su chaqueta, mientras se acercó sigilosamente hacia la entrada. La lluvia lo empapaba; el suelo reflejaba la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta y él, algo dudoso, la golpeó tres veces, suavemente.

Luego de unos segundos, Duffy Haskell abrió la puerta, miró hacia los lados y luego fijamente a los ojos del algo angustiado Dr. Parenti.

"¿Te ha seguido alguien?" Dijo Haskell en un tono amenazante.

"No lo creo" Haskell se apartó de la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

Parenti entró sigilosamente al galpón que en el interior estaba equipado con una variedad de equipos médicos; el sonido de las gotas golpeando las láminas metálicas del techo era ensordecedor. Varios ayudantes trabajaban en el fondo, pero a su derecha había una figura que llamaba mucho más su atención. Probablemente el hecho de que lo rodeaba una nube de humo no hizo muy difícil que se imaginara quién era el hombre que ocultaban las sombras.

"Se ha tomado Usted un buen tiempo en llegar, Dr. Parenti" Dijo Spender soltando una bocanada de humo. Parenti se acercó a él lentamente.

"No es fácil llegar a este lugar con una tormenta de esta magnitud" Parenti sacó de su chaqueta el recipiente metálico que le había facilitado Scully y se la dio a Haskell que estaba detrás de él.

"Siempre hemos tenido tormentas, Dr. Parenti; es solo que Usted no se ha asomado a ver las gotas" Spender le hizo una señal con la mano a Haskell para que comenzara a analizar la muestra. Éste la colocó en un microscopio que emitió una señal de vídeo a un monitor. Una de las ayudantes, una mujer blanca y pelirroja se acercó a los hombres.

"¿Es esto lo que creo que es?" Parenti se volvió al escuchar la voz de Lizzie Gill, la mano derecha de Haskell. La había conocido hace un año, al mismo tiempo que lo había conocido a él. Su socio, el Dr. Lev, le había puesto al tanto de sus investigaciones en el campo de la clonación humana y de todos los avances que habían alcanzado en la experimentación que habían estado haciendo: su objetivo central era poder lograr un híbrido exitoso, un humano/extraterrestre.

"Les avisé inmediatamente; está en perfectas condiciones. Donde sea que lo hayan tenido, no sufrió ningún tipo de daños." Parenti les explicó mientras se lo señalaba en el monitor. "Lo más irónico es que ellos mismos nos han traído lo que necesitábamos"

"No se cómo no pudimos darnos cuenta que estaba allí mismo; no nos habría hecho falta destruir todo un laboratorio para encontrarlo" Agregó Haskell con algo de ironía en su voz.

"Sr. Haskell, los movimientos tácticos y las búsquedas déjemelas a mi; su campo es la creación, no la persecución..." El fumador estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

"Duffy, déjame analizarla" Haskell se apartó del microscopio para darle espacio a Lizzie. "Veré si podemos comenzar a trabajar con ella ahora mismo" El fumador apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo y se acercó a ella.

"No tan rápido, Srta. Gill" Ella levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Spender tan cercana a ella.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó extrañada "Pensé que esto era lo que faltaba para comenzar con la fase que habíamos comenzado meses atrás cuando le quitamos a Mulder la muestra con los óvulos..."

"Si, Srta. Gill; ahora que tenemos los óvulos y los ovarios de la Srta. Scully, podríamos proceder a hacer los procedimientos que ya hemos experimentado, practicando solo para éste, pero ¿no cree usted señorita que se olvida de algo?" Spender buscó en su chaqueta su paquete de cigarrillos y su encendedor.

"¿A qué se refiere?" Intervino Parenti.

"Para este experimento no podemos usar cualquier esperma" Haskell agregó con un tono conocedor. "Si lo que sabemos es verdad, debemos experimentar con la esperma de del Agente Mulder."

"¿Por qué Mulder?" El Rostro de Lizzie mostraba incredulidad y sorpresa. "¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no se?"

"El Agente Mulder es una pieza central de este rompecabezas, Srta. Gill." Spender dio una bocanada.

"¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a conseguir esto?" Preguntó Parenti algo incrédulo.

"Si sabemos algo de la Agente Scully es que hay solo una persona en este mundo en la cual confía, y esa persona es Fox Mulder." Haskell asintió con la cabeza al escuchar a Spender. "Si ella ha de pedirle a alguien que sea el padre de sus hijos, él será el escogido. Allí tiene el último ingrediente... Preparen todo, la fiesta ha comenzado."

Spender tomo a Parenti por el brazo y se lo llevó hasta la entrada del galpón, mientras Haskell y Lizzie comenzaban a examinar los ovarios de Scully.

"Ahora le toca a usted, Dr. Parenti." Parenti apartó su brazo de Spender. "Informe a Dana que sus óvulos son viables y que debe buscar un candidato lo más rápido posible..."

"No entiendo... ¿Vamos a hacer un In Vitro?" Parenti preguntó confundido y extrañado.

"Usted es el Médico, Dr. Parenti," El fumador soltó otra bocanada de humo grisáceo. "pero después de nuestros planes, la reinserción de los ovarios en la Agente Scully, no creo que haga falta... sino acudir a la inseminación"

"¿No sería mejor hacerlo bajo un ambiente controlado, como éste?" Inquirió Parenti.

"Dr. Parenti, no todo lo resuelve la ciencia." Dijo Spender cerrando su chaqueta. "Podemos seguir experimentando y alcanzar algún éxito dentro de los miles de fracasos, pero apostar a un chance de éxito de esta forma, solo nos daría la delantera y muchas otras ventajas en el camino." Caminó hacia la puerta mientras Parenti lo miraba atónito. Se dio media vuelta una vez fuera del galpón y miró fijamente al nervioso y rechoncho Doctor, mientras las gotas de lluvia caían copiosamente sobre él.

"Recuerde," Dijo soltando una bocanada de humo que se esparció por el aire rápidamente por la brisa y la lluvia. "Una mujer embarazada no le importa más nada que defender a su criatura, y aunque existe el chance, no creo que ella sea muy diferente a las demás"

Spender caminó hasta su auto y encendiéndolo, partió dejando a un Parenti confundido y temeroso que bajo la mirada y lentamente también se marchó en su auto.

Scully estaba sentada en la sala de espera del consultorio del Dr. Parenti. Había recibido una llamada a primera hora de su secretaria pidiéndole que acudiera lo más pronto que pudiera. Estaba impaciente, jugaba con sus manos, sin poder adivinar lo que le diría su doctor.

En el interior de su oficina, el Dr. Parenti parecía nervioso. Ya su asistente le había informado que Scully lo esperaba en la sala, pero no sabía como recoger el valor que había que tener para comenzar con esta charada; después de todo aun estaba a tiempo de detenerse, aunque no sabía por qué.

Se levantó de su asiento y respirando profundo, extendió su mejor sonrisa y salió al encuentro con su paciente.

"¿Srta Scully? Le tengo buenas noticias." Dijo Parenti con a través de su sonrisa. Scully se levantó de su asiento.

"He examinado los óvulos que me ha facilitado y lo consulté con algunos de mis colegas." Continuó Parenti. "Todos sentimos que con la aproximación adecuada podríamos tener éxito. Tiene un buen chance de quedar embarazada."

"OH... esto es demasiado para ser verdad" Scully no lo podía creer, todo parecía haber empezado a dar vueltas a su alrededor y no sabía como, pero parecía haberse hecho más liviana. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, su rostro solo mostraba una confusión entre sorpresa y alegría inimaginables.

"Yo no quisiera plantear muchas esperanzas, pero no está fuera de las posibilidades si comenzamos lo antes posible." Continuó Parenti.

"¿Podemos comenzar inmediatamente?" Scully se sorprendió ante estas últimas palabras.

"Bueno, necesita un padre, por supuesto." Parenti comentó con un tono algo confidente. "Yo le puedo conseguir un listado de donantes anónimos si eso es lo que quiere... a menos que ya usted tenga a alguien en mente."

"Si..." Scully parecía algo perdida en sus pensamientos. "Yo, eh... Yo solo tengo que encontrar la manera de pedírselo."

"Bueno, cuando se decida, el donante debe acudir a hacer la donación." La sonrisa permanecía estática en el rostro de Parenti; si no hubiese sido por los pensamientos que lo asaltaban, hasta se hubiese sentido auténticamente feliz por esta mujer. "Usted solo avíseme y yo veré que se haga todo lo que haga falta lo antes posible."

"Así lo haré, Dr. Parenti" Dijo Scully con una sonrisa levantándose y preparándose para irse. "Muchísimas gracias, lo llamaré en cuanto tenga noticias" Scully estrechó su mano y abandonó el lugar.

En la mente de Scully solo había un pensamiento; después de todos estos años, cómo pedirle algo tan íntimo, tan honesto y, quizás, a la vez tan egoísta como eso, a él. Cómo lograr que Mulder pudiese ver lo que significaría una aprobación de su petición. ¿Cómo?


	5. Tormentas05

- (V) -

Mulder había llegado tarde a la oficina ese día. Tuvo que pasar por el banco a recoger una chequera y se distrajo en el camino cuando recibió una llamada de Frohike. Le había pedido acercarse a la guarida para mostrarle lo último que habían averiguado acerca de la bomba del edificio Federal de Oklahoma City; lo último, si es que a caso a "una eternidad después" se le puede llamar información fresca.

Aun estando con los muchachos, la mente de Mulder no podía separarse de Scully; incluso cuando le mostraron la edición especial de la Penthouse. Decidió que no sería una buena opción contarles y se marchó sin muchas explicaciones.

Al llegar a la oficina, ya Scully había empezado a trabajar en el papeleo que tenían atrasado desde hace más de dos semanas. Él se quitó su chaqueta y la colgó; silenciosamente avanzó hasta su escritorio. Scully parecía estar muy inmersa en el papeleo para notar que había llegado, ¿o sería que estaba molesta con él? Mulder se sentó en su silla y la observó.

Scully ya se había percatado de su presencia, solo que no podía atreverse a pronunciar palabra porque le parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. Ya había tenido que retocar su maquillaje en el carro dos veces, otra retocada sería más que ridícula.

Respiró profundo y continuó escribiendo en su computadora, o pretendía hacerlo; de hecho estaba segura que cualquier cosa que hubiese escrito luego de la aparición de Mulder, seguramente no tendría ninguna coherencia.

"Scully... ¿sucede algo?" La voz de Mulder la sorprendió, sacándola de su reflexión. "¿Estas bien?"

La preocupación en su voz era genuina, ella no lo podía negar, después de todo, ella lo había ignorado, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su inseguridad... pero ¿por qué estar insegura? 'Este es Mulder, tu compañero por los últimos 5 años, la primera y la última persona a la que le hablas en tu día.' Pensó.

"Si... solo estaba muy concentrada en este informe..." Scully trató de ocultar sus nervios no dirigiéndole la mirada.

"Pareces estar en otro planeta... si te vas de turismo por lo menos avísame" Bromeó Mulder tratando de encontrar la mirada esquiva de Scully. "¿Ya tienes planes para el almuerzo? Hoy es viernes, yo invito..." Mulder trató de extraerle quirúrgicamente las palabras a su renuente compañera.

"En realidad no tengo mucha hambre, pero gracias de todas formas" Scully continuó revisando sus papeles y escribiendo.

Mulder se estaba empezando a preocupar, definitivamente lo estaba evitando. Él creyó que como siempre, luego de cualquier tormenta, la calma entre ellos siempre venía rápida, aunque no sin dolor.

"¿Seguro?" La miró con una de sus expresiones de persuasión patentadas marca 'Fox Mulder'. "Hoy tenía pensado algo más que una hamburguesa del comedor..."

"No quiero que compres mi perdón, Mulder" Las palabras salieron de un lugar en la mente de Scully que ni ella misma sabía que existía. Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlas pronunciado al ver la expresión en el rostro de Mulder. 'Bravo, Dana. Así vas a atrapar muchas moscas...' se dijo a sí misma.

"Esta bien, como tu quieras" Dijo Mulder, recostándose en su silla. Su rostro mostraba algo de incomprensión y decepción. Scully lo podía ver, sus intenciones habían sido limpias y sinceras.

'¿En qué estoy pensando? Es la ocasión perfecta, fuera de la oficina...' Scully se pateó mentalmente, pasaron algunos minutos, dejó de escribir y se volteó para ver a Mulder concentrado en los lápices que colgaban del techo.

"Pensándolo bien, Mulder" Scully se acercó al escritorio. "Creo que si deberíamos ir, nos vendría bien algo de aire" Y con esto caminó hacia el perchero y se colocó su chaqueta. Mulder la veía atónito, no podía creer el cambio de humor tan repentino.

"O.K..." Se levantó de su silla y tomó su chaqueta mientras Scully se adelantó a llamar el ascensor, él cerró la puerta y se encaminó hacia ella.

Mulder y Scully entraron en el pintoresco "Pesto Ristorante", un pequeño restaurante familiar en la avenida Connecticut, a unas 3 millas del edificio Hoover. Una muchacha bronceada y de cabellos oscuros les dio el menú y los llevó hasta una mesa cercana, al lado de una ventana que filtraba el sol y mostraba el jardín interno del restaurante.

Mulder, cortésmente, ayudó a Scully a sentarse; ella no había pronunciado muchas palabras desde que dejaron el sótano de su oficina, más allá de preguntar cuál era el lugar al cual se dirigían. Inmediatamente llegó un regordete mesonero que a claras luces le costaba algo hablar en otro idioma que no fuese italiano.

"Bon Giorno" Dijo alegremente "Bienvenute a Pesto Ristorante, Io so su mesonero. ¿Puedo tomar sua orden?"

Scully ojeó rápidamente el menú, sin poder decidirse. Mulder se le adelantó en sus pensamientos.

"Scully, estoy de humor para una buena comida... así que pide lo que quieras..." Dijo Mulder guiñando el ojo.

"Por más que quiera, Mulder; no tenemos tanto tiempo..." Replicó Scully.

"¿Quién nos estará esperando? No es como que somos los más solicitados..." Dijo Mulder inclinándose hacia ella.

"Si me permite Siñorina, le recomiendo il Pomodoro e Mozzarella" Dijo el amable mesonero. "Es solo un tomato y mozzarella con un poquito de orégano y aceite de oliva. Muy bueno" Agregó el mesonero haciendo un gesto de exquisitez con sus dedos cerca de sus labios.

Scully lucía algo divertida con la actitud del mesonero. Mulder se alegró de ver el cambio en la actitud de su compañera, que había estado algo desconectada con sus intenciones; hacerla olvidar los malos ratos y los errores que había cometido, y aunque sabía que un almuerzo no iba a lograr absolutamente nada en ese campo, por lo menos haría más cordial su discusión.

"Pero esa es solo la entrada..." Dijo Scully "¿Queremos algo más, Mulder?"

"Eh... si, yo voy a querer..." comenzó Mulder tratando de esconder el hecho de que había estado perdido en sus pensamientos. "Yo voy a querer el pollo... El Petto di..." Mulder luchaba por pronunciar las palabras.

"Il Petto di Pollo Ripieno" Completó el mesonero con una sonrisa. "Piechuga de pollo con relleno de... choritzo. Buena elección siñiore... y ¿la siñorina?"

Scully dudo en ordenar otro plato aparte de la ensalada, pero sabía que lo querría cuando tuviese que pasar media hora observando a Mulder, mientras se atragantaba una cantidad importante de grasa que iría a parar directo a sus arterias.

"Yo, bueno, tráigame el Fetuchini" Se decidió Scully.

"Il Fettuchine Gamberi e Carciofi, para la siñorina" Anotó el mesonero en su pequeña libreta. "¿Les interesaría la carta de vino?"

"Sorpréndenos" dijo Mulder sonriendo para deshacerse por fin del mesonero. El mesonero le devolvió con una sonrisa y partió a llevar la orden.

Scully miraba sorprendida a Mulder. Esto era mucho más esplendor del que ella esperaba, mucho para un almuerzo cualquiera, mucho para ellos, para lo que estaba acostumbrada. No podía sacar de su mente que si él se proponía algo con esto, ella también tenía su propósito... solo que no sabía el momento en el cual sus palabras no lo harían atragantarse a medio bocado.

"Es muy apacible aquí, ¿verdad?" Mulder interrumpió su reflexión. "Lo vi una vez, cuando iba camino a casa, me pareció un lugar perfecto para salir de la rutina..."

Scully lo miró algo confundida y luego evitó la mirada inquisidora de Mulder, desviando su mirada hacia la ventana. Afuera, un bello jardín de hierbas y flores rodeaban otras mesas que estaban ocupadas por algunas parejas y grupos de amigas que charlaban y reían, adentro solo se escuchaban algunas notas tranquilas de un saxo y el quieto conversar de algunos comensales. Momentos pasaron en silencio y Scully seguía sin pronunciar palabra, tenía que traer el tema a colación de alguna manera, solo que no sabía cuál.

"Scully, yo se que no me querrás hablar mucho..." Comenzó Mulder atrayendo la atención de Scully una vez más. "Pero debes saber que yo no dejo de culparme por cualquiera de las cosas que te han pasado desde que estas conmigo, en esta persecución tan..." El tono serio de Mulder le dijo a Scully que quizás había desestimado las intenciones de esta comida. Ella quiso interrumpir, pero él levanto su mano para que le dejara proseguir.

"Yo se que me vas a decir que tu estas conmigo porque quieres y que nadie te está obligando" Mulder bajó su mirada y examinó sus manos sobre la mesa. "Pero eso no me hace sentir menos responsable por cada una de las cosas que has tenido que atravesar en estos siete años."

"No debes sentirte culpable, en esto estamos los dos" Dijo Scully sonriendo e inclinándose y tomando una de las manos de su compañero entre las suyas. Mulder levanto la mirada y le regaló una tímida sonrisa. "como en todo..." Mulder no supo entender la última frase de Scully.

"Mulder, no se siquiera cómo comenzar a contarte esto," Mulder le dirigió una mirada interrogante a Scully. "pero mi doctor ya me ha dado respuesta..."

"¿Es por esto que estás actuando de esta manera el día de hoy?" Preguntó Mulder.

"En parte..." Continuó ella, volviendo su mirada una vez más al jardín y luego a sus manos. "Solo en parte. Es solo que hay cosas muy complicadas en esto, mucho más de lo que imaginé."

"Tener un hijo nunca es fácil, nadie lo ha dicho" Agregó Mulder con un tono sabio que ni él mismo supo de dónde salió.

En ese momento llegó el mesonero con una botella de vino blanco que les mostró antes de abrirlo. Los movimientos casi caricaturescos de este personaje le divertían mucho a Scully, que lo miraba atenta mientras él trataba de descorchar la botella. Lográndolo, vertió el líquido en las copas que ya había colocado en la mesa y dejó el vino en un recipiente con hielo, para volver rápidamente con la ensalada que habían ordenado.

"Sus platos fuertes estarán aquí pronto" Dijo retirándose rápidamente.

"A ver" Mulder tomó una de las copas y la levanto para hacer un brindis. "¿Por quien debemos brindar?"

"Por sobrevivir..." Dijo Scully con un aire algo melancólico y levantando su copa un poco más, brindaron y ella sorbió algo del líquido, al igual que Mulder.

"Entonces..." Dijo Mulder continuando con la conversación ya comenzada. "Debo asumir que tu doctor te dio esperanzas en cuanto a la posibilidad de tener un hijo..."

"Sí" Dijo Scully asintiendo con la cabeza. "Y debo admitir que me tomo por sorpresa." Mulder no pudo evitar observarla con cierta melancolía.

"Después de todos estos años, de tantos exámenes, de tantas decepciones, de Emily..." su voz se quebró un poco al recordar el rostro de la dulce niña que tuvo entre sus brazos. "... esto era lo menos que me esperaba." Mulder la siguió observando mientras tomaba un tomate con queso y le dio una mordida.

"No me mal entiendas, Mulder," Continuó Scully después de tomar un poco de la ensalada. "pero la verdad es que aunque me enfrente al hecho de que me lo habías ocultado, yo no guardaba muchas esperanzas... quizás parte de mi me estaba diciendo que esto no se daría..." Mulder bajo la mirada y trató de no enfrentar lo que creía venir.

En ese momento apareció el mesonero con la bandeja que llevaba sus platos. Le sirvió a cada uno y deseándoles buen apetito, se retiro. El restaurante estaba cada vez más lleno de gente y el bullicio iba creciendo. Scully no sabía si con tanta gente a su alrededor iba a tener el valor de continuar.

En silencio, los dos comenzaron a comer, eventualmente compartiendo miradas y alabando la comida. Había pasado el momento, eso era lo que percibían los dos. 'Pronto habrá otro momento' Pensó Scully mientras tomaba otro sorbo de vino. Ambos estaban cómodos con el estado en que habían caído, meditando acerca de lo que había transpirado entre ellos en los últimos momentos. Cuando ambos hubieron terminado, y los platos fueron retirados, Mulder tomó a Scully de la mano, parecía uno de esos momentos interminables que tanto habían llenado sus vidas.

"Nuestra conversación está incompleta" Dijo Mulder seriamente "¿Quieres ir a caminar un rato? ¿Terminar nuestra conversación?" Scully asintió y dejando el dinero por la comida y una buena propina, salieron despidiéndose de la anfitriona.

Ambos caminaban lado a lado por la acera, que estaba algo congestionada para ser el final de la hora del almuerzo; cerca había algunas personas conversando sentadas en los bancos a lo largo de la calle y el sol seguía bañando cada uno de sus rostros.

Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra por un buen tiempo, hasta que al mismo tiempo trataron de comenzar, pero Mulder le indicó a Scully que continuara. Ella respiró profundamente y aminoró el paso.

"El Dr. Parenti ya analizó la muestra..." Comenzó Scully, su voz cada vez más baja. "y pues,... determinó que es viable" Mulder la miró interesado. "De hecho, me dijo que debemos empezar inmediatamente." Continuó sorprendiéndolo; él había albergado la posibilidad, pero nunca había evaluado su proximidad.

"Solo quedan afinar unos detalles de importancia antes de llevar a cabo la intervención" Dijo Scully tras tratar de aclararse la garganta y detener su paso. Mulder se detuvo y se acercó a ella lentamente.

"¿Y cuáles son esos detalles?" Él estaba intrigado por su expresión. Su rostro era aquel de una niña a punto de rogar.

"Es mejor que nos sentemos" Scully se acercó a uno de los bancos y le hizo señas a Mulder para que la siguiera. Se sentó a su lado esperando que ella continuara, la anticipación de las palabras de Scully lo tenía en el borde del asiento.

"Tu has estado allí en las buenas y en las malas; en realidad, en las terribles..." Continuó, su voz claramente afectada. "Por todo lo que hemos pasado, por todo lo que hemos vivido, aunque no lo digamos, pienso que somos mucho más que amigos, que mejores amigos, mucho más que simples compañeros." Bajó la mirada y suspiró una vez más, conteniendo un poco las lágrimas; Él solo pudo observarla, analizando cada una de sus maneras y gestos. "Por ti estoy en este mundo,...no podría haber sido diferente." Mulder tomó su mano, invitándola a continuar y ella volvió su rostro, enjugándose las lágrimas que amenazaron con salir.

"Dios, no se como decir esto...," Levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. "Para hacer el..., para lograr... embarazarme, voy a necesitar... esta otra... cosa" Scully no sabía a donde se había ido su terminología médica.

"Y lo he pensado, toda la mañana, considerando las opciones," Scully bajó la mirada y examinó la palma de sus manos. "y no quiero escoger a alguien que ni siquiera conozco, escogido de una especie de vidriera... no me parece correcto. Esta persona tiene que ser alguien real, con sus fallas y sus virtudes, con espíritu y con corazón..." Mulder no sabía a donde se quería llegar, pero la dejó hablar. Ella dejó salir un respiro profundo y continuó.

"En realidad, no se de dónde estoy sacando el valor para lo que voy a pedirte, pero..." Dijo levantando su mirada suplicante y enfrentándolo. "¿Mulder, podrías ser tú esa "persona"?"

Mulder no cabía en su asombro. De todas las conversaciones que había sostenido con Scully, esta sobrepasaba los límites del shock. Pasó una mano por su cabello y se recostó en el espaldar del banco, mientras Scully lo miraba.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Mulder levantando sus cejas, aún sin asimilar las palabras de Scully. "¿Me estas pidiendo que yo sea el padre de tu... bebé?" Continuó Mulder, tratando de escoger sus palabras cuidadosamente. Las implicaciones de su petición podrían ser y significar tanto, pero no quería adelantarse a ninguna conclusión.

"¿A quién más podría pedírselo?" Scully tomó sus manos y le miró a los ojos con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas. Esto era lo que ella había deseado por tanto tiempo; un chance que se le había regalado y que ahora se había convertido en la posibilidad de ser la oportunidad de ambos. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, eran demasiadas las consideraciones que tomar en cuenta.

"Mulder, no podría pensar en nadie más, nadie." Scully se acercó a él y le puso su mano en el brazo. "Yo sé que es algo muy difícil, que nunca imaginarías venir de mi, pero... esta es mi última oportunidad, mi único chance de completar y recuperar algo que no me fue permitido disfrutar." Mulder aun no salía de su asombro y no pudo sino tratar de entender la plegaria silenciosa que Scully hacía con su mirada. "Tú más que nadie sabes todo lo que significa para mí este descubrimiento..."

"Scully, esto no debe ser una decisión tomada a la ligera" Ella asintió con la cabeza y Mulder se acercó aun más a ella, buscando su mirada. "¿Pero, puedo considerarlo? ¿Meditarlo antes de darte alguna respuesta?" Dijo Mulder mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tratando de no herir susceptibilidades.

"Claro" Scully se aclaró la garganta y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. "Claro que si,... no es como que te estoy pidiendo que me prestes tu copia de Encuentros Cercanos del Tercer Tipo..." Dijo Scully tratando de suavizar el ambiente, lo cual hizo que Mulder soltara una pequeña carcajada.

"Prometo pensarlo muy bien" Dijo él dirigiéndole la mejor sonrisa que podía darle sin revelar lo nervioso que estaba. Scully asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, haciéndole señas de que ya era hora de irse, lo tomo de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse. Mulder no soltó su mano y ambos caminaron despacio, mirándose eventualmente, sin pronunciar palabra hasta el auto.

La tarde avanzó sin ninguna novedad más que la incomodidad que había ido creciendo entre ambos. Ninguno se atrevía a dirigir la palabra al otro sin que se mencionara lo que había transpirado al mediodía.

Scully había logrado concentrarse vagamente en los cálculos que debía entregar en la oficina de Administración y Finanzas al final de la tarde, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las miles de posibilidades, y en Mulder.

Mulder no podía dejar de observarla, tratando siempre que ella no se diera cuenta. No podía creerlo; iba más allá de su comprensión... Scully, esa maravillosa mujer sentada al otro lado de la oficina, había confiado en él, en Spooky Mulder para tan importante evento. Era cómo si hubiese sido el primer escogido para el equipo de Basketball de la preparatoria. Lo había escogido a él, a él.

En medio de largos suspiros, pudo concentrarse casi al final de la tarde, tanto que casi no se percató cuando Scully le informó que ya había terminado con el informe y que lo llevaría al despacho antes de irse a su casa. Miró su reloj y se levantó del escritorio.

"Seguiré tus pasos..." Scully lo miró extrañada, no era usual que Mulder se despidiera del sótano tan temprano, pero después de todo este no había sido un día usual para Mulder. Al ver la expresión en el rostro de ella, le dirigió una sonrisa algo picara. "Siempre puedo venir mañana a matar algo de tiempo..."

Scully negó con la cabeza, desaprobando los planes de Mulder y salió de la oficina, mientras Mulder se encargó de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta. Su caminar se hizo más lento para dejar que ella se adelantara y le permitiera comenzar a concentrarse en una de las decisiones más importantes de su vida: perpetuar o claudicar.

Scully llegó a su apartamento y tiró su chaqueta en el espaldar del sofá. Estaba cansada y fue despojándose de su ropa hasta llegar a su cuarto y tirarla toda en la cesta. Pensó que le vendría bien un baño de espuma, pero estaba tan cansada que se quedaría dormida dentro de la tina. Justo en el momento que se comenzó a cepillar los dientes, comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

"Scully" Balbuceó tratando de ocultar el hecho de que tenía su boca llena de pasta dental.

"Dana, es tu madre" La voz de Maggie se escuchaba algo dudosa. "¿He llamado en un mal momento? Puedo llamar después..."

"No, Mamá, está bien solo dame un segundo" Scully enjuagó su boca y volvió al teléfono. "OK, hola... ¿sucede algo?"

"¿Por qué ha de suceder algo?" Preguntó su madre algo extrañada. "Es solo que no me has llamado en un buen tiempo y como estoy planeando irme a San Diego por unas semanas, pensé que sería bueno saber en lo que andas..." Scully frunció el ceño, y suspiro.

"Bueno, Mamá; en realidad no mucho" Scully no podía enfrentar a su madre con tales noticias. "Lo mismo de siempre, muy ajetreados..."

"¿Puedes creer que tu sobrino ya tenga casi 5 meses?" Continuó la Sra. Scully. "Pareciera que fue ayer que estábamos todos esperando..." Se detuvo antes de mencionar cualquier tema que pudiese recordarle a Emily, pero ya era muy tarde, Scully lo tenía presente cada día de su vida.

"Si, mamá, el tiempo pasa muy rápido..." Dijo Scully con un tono algo triste, pero inmediatamente cambió su semblante a uno mucho más esperanzador. "Pero, así como pasa rápido, también trae muchas cosas buenas, te deja ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva..." Scully se quedó en silencio por un momento.

"Dana, ¿estas bien?" Preguntó su mamá, extrañada por el tono de sus palabras y por el momento de silencio que había llenado la conversación. "¿te pasa algo? Ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de tu hermetismo, hija... Si algo sucede, por favor cuéntamelo..." Le suplicó mientras Scully negaba con la cabeza.

No podía contarle a su madre, aun no. Tenía que esperar por lo menos que Mulder le respondiera, cuando sea que lo hiciera y aún así debía decidir cómo decirle a su madre; Dios sabía que si su padre estuviese vivo, desaprobaría totalmente su decisión.

"Mamá, no me pasa nada, solo estoy cansada" Mintió; sabía que este no era el momento preciso, pero no podía hacer más nada. "¿Cuándo te vas a San Diego?" Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

La Sra. Scully suspiró algo exasperada. "Posiblemente sea la próxima semana," Informó asumiendo que su hija no le daría mucha más información. "todavía estoy recogiendo algunas cosas que le quiero llevar a Tara y al bebé"

"Bueno no te olvides de traerme fotos..." Agregó Scully.

"Claro, ¿Quieres que me detenga por tu apartamento antes de irme?" Preguntó la Sra. Scully.

"No, mamá. No hará falta" Scully sabía que su madre sabría inmediatamente que le ocultaba algo mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba y no estaba segura si sería capaz de ocultárselo por mucho más tiempo.

"Mamá, disculpa que no pueda seguir conversando, pero estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a la cama." Se excusó.

"Está bien, Dana. Hablaremos cuando estés más dispuesta." El tono de voz de Maggie Scully lo decía todo. Ella no había creído que su hija estuviese del todo bien. "Te amo, hija."

"Yo también, mamá" Scully colgó el teléfono y dejando salir un suspiro, se metió en su cama, tratando de concebir el sueño.

Duffy Haskell se encontraba en el laboratorio clandestino que se había transformado en su hogar desde hace un año. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y cómo eso cambiaría todo lo que habían experimentado hasta el momento. Todas las pruebas que habían realizado confirmaban que este sería el comienzo de una nueva etapa para su trabajo.

Desde el momento en que fue contactado por el Dr. Lev, si vida cambió para siempre; había conseguido penetrar en lo que lo llevaría a realizar sus experimentos en clonación, pero nunca se había esperado llegar tan lejos, nunca a tal grado de degeneración. Todas las cosas son relativas, después de todo, era clonación lo que estaba buscando, sin importar cuales fueran las combinaciones.

Muchos embriones habían pasado por sus manos, en busca de las células madre que le ayudarían a desarrollar aun mejor sus cálculos hacia la perfección, pero los intentos fallidos eran demasiados y los jefes, exigentes. Todos los días se despertaba creyendo que ese sería su último, pero aunque no había logrado descifrar qué era lo que no estaba funcionando, su colaboración en el trabajo sucio, le había asegurado su supervivencia por algunos cuantos meses.

Los nuevos jefes eran de todo menos confiables, pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Ahora solo era parte de un gran escenario, en donde él solo era una pequeña abeja obrera.

Se colocó unos guantes de látex y se acercó a uno de los refrigeradores. Deslizó la puerta y sacó cuidadosamente un pequeño feto conservado criogénicamente, el cual colocó dentro de un estabilizador de temperatura para continuar con su experimento, pero fue interrumpido por la presencia de hombre a su lado.

"¿Jugando otra vez, Haskell?" Dr. Lev estaba a su lado observando los procedimientos que se llevaban a cabo en el laboratorio a cargo de Haskell y sus ayudantes.

"No" Dijo el sorprendido Haskell, "Solo estaba preparando otra ronda. ¿Has recibido noticias?" Preguntó continuando con sus maniobras.

"Aun no, pero no creo que tome mucho tiempo, así que mejor estén preparados." Lev admiró los alrededores. "En cualquier momento podríamos comenzar con la operación." Devolvió la vista a Haskell, quien estaba colocando unas muestras grisáceas en contenedores de peltre.

"A veces quisiera saber qué es lo perseguimos, ¿cómo sabemos que no estamos detrás de otra mentira?" reflexionó Haskell.

"Una de las condiciones que tiene este trabajo es que no se hacen preguntas, pero si debes saber, una vez que este experimento tenga éxito, ya no tendrás que seguir ensuciándote las manos," Destacó Lev señalando la manipulación de Haskell en el microscopio. "porque habremos encontrado la perfección, o por lo menos el mapa a ella."

"Si, el perfecto clon de Humano y Extraterrestre, ya lo se" Dijo Haskell, frustrado. "Lo que no entiendo es porqué éste, ¿Por qué no otro? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?" Haskell abandonó lo que había estado haciendo para mirar a Lev a los ojos.

"He estado siguiendo instrucciones, fingiendo que entiendo las razones," Continuó con un tono cansado. "pero la verdad es que solo he estado repitiendo como un casete todo lo que me han ordenado que crea." Los dos hombres se desafiaron con sus miradas.

"La verdad sea dicha, Duffy" Confesó Lev. "La certeza solo la tendremos una vez que hayamos experimentado con todos lo elementos. Solo "él" sabe acerca de certeza,... solo él. El procedimiento debe ser realizado bajo las recomendaciones dadas..."

En un escritorio cercano, Lizzie escuchaba sigilosamente la conversación entre los dos hombres; en su rostro se reflejaba la ansiedad que le provocaba el tema. Respiró profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero la voz a su lado la sorprendió tanto que casi la hizo gritar.

"Srta. Gill, no debería espiar." Dijo Spender, quien estaba a su lado, mirándola fijamente. "¿No sabe Usted que estamos en un ambiente de plena confianza?" Lizzie lo miró con una expresión entre terror y sorpresa, mientras él la tomó de un brazo y se levantaron.


	6. Tormentas06

- VI -

Mulder estaba sentado en su cama cambiando de canales tras sufrir un grave caso de insomnia; no era extraño, pero esta noche, el televisor, la cerveza y el control remoto debían apartar de su mente un debate que no quería enfrentar.

Scully le había pedido ser el padre de su hijo.

-°-

Así de sencillo y sin introducciones, Dana Scully, ha decidido que yo, Fox Mulder, sea esa "persona". Bueno, ha "rogado" que yo sea el padre, cayendo de nuevo en mi dilema; porque a simple reflexión, no hay manera de que pueda negárselo. De hecho, cualquier día, en cualquier momento, Scully solo debía decir las palabras y yo inmediatamente diría que si. Incluso sin tener que acudir a agujas, ni intervenciones ni médicos. Pero todos sabemos que no ha sido así.

Mulder, te estás desviando del tema.

Si tan solo todo hubiese sido distinto, pero de todos los acontecimientos en nuestras vidas, a esto es a lo que hemos llegado. No cambiaría ni un solo momento, es solo que con ella, me hubiese gustado que todo fuese perfecto; porque ella es perfecta, por lo menos ante mis ojos.

¿Cómo es que una persona como ella acabó varada a mi lado?

Ya has estado en este punto anteriormente, Mulder, y sinceramente esto no te está ayudando a decidir... como si hubiese algo que decidir; pero tienes que verlo del lado práctico y no dejar que tus discernimientos de media cerveza te afecten.

Si le dijera que No, probablemente ella tendría que buscar a otra persona, porque seamos sinceros, no creo que ella sacrifique su sueño por no poder tener mi aprobación. Aparte, con el tiempo me lo sacaría en cara y... ¿a quien engañas? No soportarías el hecho que ella tuviese un hijo con otra persona; ella misma lo dijo, esa "persona" eres Tú.

Ok, entonces le dices que Si, y pues, esto no será a la usanza, sino con invitados... docenas de doctores, enfermeras y exámenes que sabrán que tendremos un hijo; ¡Oh, por dios! ¿"tendremos"? Ojalá que este calambre en mi brazo no sea una mala señal. Esto es pensando, claro, que todo dará resultado y Scully tendrá un bebé en sus brazos en algún momento del año próximo..., me sorprende tu optimismo, Spooky.

Sin embargo, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en las consecuencias? Claro, que lo has pensado, de la forma más egoísta que pudiste encontrar: tu miedo a quedarte sin ella.

Pero si hay sus contras; es cierto, traer un bebé a "nuestro" mundo es bastante arriesgado, por no decir, terrible y egoísta. Ya con cuidarnos a nosotros mismos tenemos, ni hablar de otro ser humano. Ambos hemos demostrado que somos especialistas en poner en peligro a nuestros seres queridos.

¿Quién nos asegura que esta no será la misma situación? ¿Quién nos asegura que algún bastardo enfermo no vendrá el día menos pensado a acabar con lo que tanto ha costado? Como ya ha sucedido.

No podría, aun queriendo, permitir que eso pasase de nuevo, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado; y tampoco puedo prometer proteger a esa pequeña persona si no he podido protegerme a mi mismo, pero en realidad ¿Qué padre ha podido? Ni siquiera los insignes padres de Scully pudieron salvarla del Apocalipsis que ha sido su vida en los últimos 5 años.

¡Ay, decídete ya!

Estas perdido, Mulder. Sabes que no hay manera de decir No, mucho menos cuando tú también lo deseas.

Scully se despertó alrededor de las 10 a.m. Tenía que hacer unas cuantas cosas que había programado con anterioridad, como lavar su ropa y organizar el closet.

'Estar ocupada me ayudará a despejar mi mente' Pensó, pero estaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Después del postergado baño de burbujas, que debió relajarla, pero que no pudo disfrutar por el constante asalto de pensamientos y preocupaciones; se vistió y decidió comenzar con sus labores.

Mientras organizaba la ropa para lavar no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que Mulder debía estar reflexionando acerca de su petición. Sacudió su cabeza como tratando de deshacerse del pensamiento, pero no logró nada con eso. Lo mismo sucedió en el cuarto de lavado, y en su habitación mientras colgaba sus abrigos y en la cocina mientras trataba de encontrar algo tan dulce o tan amargo que le ocupara los sentidos.

Cansada ya de tanto registro mental se sentó en su cama y respiró profundamente, tratando de relajarse, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio al angelito que reposaba en su mesa de noche. Aquel pedacito de madera la veía sonriente, como rodeado de un halo de esperanza, de alegría y de gracia. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo examinó.

"Tu eres una muy buena compañía" Dijo en voz alta. Lo devolvió a su lugar, algo más tranquila, cuando en ese mismo momento escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta del apartamento. Ella acudió rápidamente, asegurándose que su cabello no estuviese desordenado y que no había ningún desorden en el lugar, abrió la puerta, para revelar a un nervioso Mulder parado en el pasillo. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas nerviosas e incómodas antes de que Scully lo dejara entrar.

"Hola" Ella fue la primera en hablar.

"Hola" Le respondió Mulder con una pose algo infantil y tímida.

"Pasa adelante" lo apuró Scully, aun nerviosa, como si fuese la primera vez que Mulder estuviese frente a su puerta, como una primera cita.

"Gracias" Mulder entró lentamente y se detuvo mientras ella cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Puedo tomar tu abrigo?" Ofreció Scully tratando de ocultar su anticipación e incomodidad.

"No, no me puedo quedar. Tengo que volver a la oficina por algún tiempo." Se lamentó Mulder haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

"Obviamente, has pensado en mi propuesta" Comenzó Scully, abordando el tema. Mulder inmediatamente cambió su expresión a una mucho más nerviosa que la anterior, que intentó ocultar deliberadamente tras una sonrisa.

"Hmmm, es... no es algo que me piden todos los días." Comenzó Mulder. "Hmmm, pero me siento absolutamente halagado." Scully lucía avergonzada parada frente a Mulder discutiendo acerca de algo tan serio de una forma tan mecánica.

"No, de verdad" Continuó él, inmediatamente notando un cambio drástico en la actitud de Scully.

"OK, Si... si estas tratando de encontrar una manera amable de decir "no" está bien. Yo, Yo entiendo." Ella le evadió la mirada.

"Ves, lo que es extraño es... esto suena, y esto suena realmente extraño," Mulder estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras perfectas para lo que sentía, pero era extremadamente difícil cuando Scully esperaba ansiosa frente a él. "lo se, pero Yo, Yo solo quisiera que esto no interfiriera entre nosotros." Scully estaba devastada, pero trataba de disimularlo sin éxito.

"Si, lo se... Yo," Dijo ella bajando la mirada. "Yo entiendo. Lo se." Dándose cuenta que ella no lo había comprendido, Mulder trató de acariciarle la mejilla pero ella se alejó de él.

"La... la respuesta es "Si"" Confesó el nervioso Mulder ante las muchísimas emociones que cruzaron la cara de Scully en cuatro segundos.

Ella no podía estar más feliz; ambos se sonrieron con una picardía risueña, finalmente se acercó a él sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abrazaron por un momento antes de separarse, aun incómodos con lo que acaban de decidir.

"Hmm, bueno, llamaré al Dr. Parenti y..." Dijo ella mientras Mulder asintió, sonriendo a una embelesada Scully. "Yo asumo que el querrá hablar contigo y guiarte a través de, hmmm, el procedimiento de donación." Mulder se sonrió aun más al escucharla.

"En esa parte, soy un profesional." Agregó él mientras compartían sonrisa tras sonrisa, hasta que el tímidamente dejó el apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Scully observó la puerta que se acababa de cerrar y no pudo contener las lágrimas un minuto más, lentamente se sentó en su sofá y se llevó las manos a su rostro, como queriendo detener el llanto incontenible y la mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo que la embargó.

Mulder conducía en su auto hacia la guarida de los Pistoleros Solitarios; una parada antes del sótano.

-°-

¡Allí está, Mulder!, no hay manera de negarle nada; tu propio experimento lo demostró. Aun cuando ibas con todo un argumento construido y un discurso ensayado, no hubo manera que esos ojos azules y tu propio corazón, pudieran darle la razón a la racionalidad.

Ya no vale la pena seguir negándolo, esta mujer puede verte a los ojos y mover todo lo que está allí adentro y volverlo papilla si quisiera; ¿es Scully, que más te falta saber?

Pero me siento bien, me siento cómodo, me siento como si esta fuese una de las cosas que están correctas en mi vida... y de esas no hay tantas, si acaso alguna otra aparte de ella.

Ahora solo queda comenzar con el proceso, que en otra situación tomaría planeación y detalle, pero como en todo lo que hacemos, siempre hay cosas imprevistas...

¿Cómo será esto? ¿Cómo será tener un hijo con ella? Aunque siendo sincero, no me gusta mucho la idea de saltarme lo divertido de toda la hazaña...

¡Ay, basta! Mulder. No haces más que torturarte, aunque mañana o pasado comiences este tratamiento, esto no implica que te de derecho a apropiarte de ella de esa manera. Acéptalo, aun cuando no hay más nadie para ti sino ella, y ella te ha repetido algunas veces que tu lo eres para ella, tal vez no signifique que debas tirarla contra el archivo y arrancarle todas sus ropas y hacerla completamente tuya de una vez.

Debes dejar de soñar por ahora, Mulder.

-°-

Mulder estacionó su auto afuera de la guarida de los Pistoleros Solitarios. Había prometido pasar por aquí buscando su ejemplar del periódico y además probar la más nueva adquisición de los muchachos: un Espectrógrafo.

Toco el timbre y esperó a que los paranoicos secuaces hicieran su chequeo rutinario de identidad, mientras grandes gotas caían sobre su cabeza. La lluvia se había desatado en los últimos minutos, humedeciendo todo a su alrededor.

"¡Me van a salir arrugas en los pies si me hacen esperar más!" Gritó Mulder. "Ya dejen de pasarme el láser, ustedes saben que una nariz como la mía es irrepetible en cualquier Cyborg..." De repente se sintieron numerosos seguros abrirse y la cara de Frohike salir sigilosamente por el resquicio que dejó abierto.

"Nunca se sabe, amigo" Dijo con una sonrisa el siniestro hombrecillo. "Pero a decir verdad, ¿Qué Cyborg querría esa nariz?" Riéndose, dejó pasar a Mulder, quien le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

"¿Cómo andas, amigo de conspiración?" Preguntó Langley, estrechando su mano. "¿Has vuelto por la señorita que dejamos pendiente el otro día? O... ¿Quieres una nueva esta vez? Tenemos una gran variedad; ¡Nada como las suscripciones interceptadas de las lecturas predilectas de la Casa Blanca!" Dijo pícaramente el rubio Hacker y Mulder se sonrió ante este comentario.

"Si solo las mujeres fueran así de simples..." Comentó Mulder con un suspiro. "Dios sabe que la composición de tinta y papel es muchísimas veces más simple que lo que podría ser una sola e ínfima neurona del cerebro de ellas..." Langley le dirigió una mirada confundida.

"¿Problemas femeninos, Mulder?" Intervino Frohike desde atrás, entre sus manos una computadora de mano. "¿Alguna dama está revolviéndote los pensamientos? ¿No es Scully, verdad? Porque Scully es mía..." Atropelló Frohike algo paranoico pero sonriente.

"Ah ya déjalo así. Atormentas el día de hoy" Dijo Byers saliendo de las sombras del depósito. "Hola Mulder, ¿Cómo va todo?" Mulder le asintió su saludo y tomó la taza de café que le ofreció.

"Confuso, inquieto, irritante, pero ¿Cuándo ha sido diferente?" Tomo un sorbo del líquido humeante y continuó. "Un poco bastante de trabajo por hacer, pero decidí pasar por aquí un momento para refrescarme la mente,... o para ensuciármela, dependiendo de la perspectiva." Dijo señalando la montaña de revistas pornográficas que había a un lado de la computadora y que Langley estaba revisando con una sonrisa tatuada en su rostro.

"Sabes que estas damas solo prestan un honorable servicio publico, por el cual muchas veces no les pagan lo suficiente" Comentó Langley. "Si fuese yo el empleador, Mulder; le pagaría tu sueldo a ellas con tal de mantenerlas felices frente a la cámara" Dijo mientras abría las páginas centrales de una revista llamada 'Pechos Armados'. Mulder lo miró divertido.

"Créeme," Dijo Mulder ladeando su cabeza para poder ver lo que Langley observaba. "no creo que mi sueldo le aportara mucho a los ingresos de esta 'Señorita'."

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu problema, Mulder? ¿Económico o Femenino?" Preguntó Frohike algo exasperado con la conducta de Langley.

"Definitivamente 'Femenino'" Se lamentó Mulder prestándole atención. "Lastima que sea muy profundo para ustedes." Dijo con la mirada algo perdida frente a él.

"Pruébanos" Continuó Frohike, desafiante. "Yo soy un experto en el trato con las féminas" Dijo pavoneándose.

"Si, es por eso que estas rodeado de mujeres" Dijo Byers, irónico, provocando la risa de Mulder y Langley, pero la furia de Frohike. Mulder disminuyo su risa.

"Es solo que algunas veces nuestro mundo es tan distinto al de ellas" Dijo Mulder entre un suspiro. "Con todas sus locuras, sus actitudes, sus puntos de vistas, sus ilusiones, sus planes... y al mismo tiempo vivimos en un mismo mundo, solo que el de nosotros a veces es tan... 'monotemático'"

"Yo no se acerca del tuyo, Mulder," Dijo Langley levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño con una de las revistas bajo el brazo. "Pero el mío es bastante variado; hoy una rubia, mañana una morena."

"¿Qué vas a hacer con esa revista?" Dijo Byers. "¿Lectura reflexiva?"

"Se podría decir..." Dijo Langley mientras cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de él.

"Bueno, continuando con el tema" Abordó Frohike. "Aunque las mujeres vivan en otro mundo, siempre hay una que otra estación donde nuestro tren se detiene para encontrarse con el de ellas... es solo que esas estaciones usualmente tienen que ver con niños o planes de retiro a geriátricos..." Dijo Frohike acercándose a Mulder.

"Créeme, a veces desearía que esas estaciones solo fueran para verlas y que no trajeran tanto trabajo..." Se lamento Frohike.

"Habla la voz de la experiencia" Se burló Byers, dándole a Mulder uno de los ejemplares de su publicación. Mulder la tomó y chequeó su reloj, que indicaba que ya era muy tarde para seguir charlando sobre un tema que él mismo no quería realmente discutir.

"Por muy agradable que les haya sido recibirme, muchachos" Dijo Mulder levantándose del taburete en el que se había sentado. "Tengo que irme a terminar algo en la oficina para mantener al Tio Sam feliz." Mulder estrechó la mano de Frohike y Byers.

"Bueno, espero que mis consejos 'sabios y experimentados' te hayan ayudado..." Dijo Frohike sonriéndole.

"Si, sus consejos 'Sabios y Experimentados'" añadió Byers. Mulder se sonrió y salió del lugar. Cuando ya se acercaba a su auto, Byers salió lentamente y se acercó.

"Mulder" Dijo en voz relativamente baja y con un tono mucho más serio que el que había adoptado en el interior de la guarida. "No se por lo que puedas estar atravesando en este momento para que en estos últimos días hayas estado tan pensativo y perdido en tus reflexiones, pero solo debes saber que estamos aquí para ayudar y que cualquier decisión que tomes debes tomarla de corazón, como todo lo que haces..."

Mulder lo observó mientras su amigo se acercó más a él, como para susurrarle.

"Atrévete, Mulder" Dijo casi como un débil respiro. "No dejes que tu manía secreta de cerrar puertas deje que se vayan muy buenas oportunidades" Se alejó de él y comenzó su camino de regreso a la guarida.

"Nunca sabes" Dijo Mulder con una sonrisa interna. "Pero tal vez haya empezado a dejar hasta las ventanas de par en par..." Mulder entró en el carro y lo encendió mientras Byers se acercaba una vez más.

"Pues entonces..." Dijo con una sonrisa en los ojos. "Me alegro por ti... y por nuestra pelirroja secuaz" Guiñándole un ojo, se dio media vuelta y haciéndole una señal de despedida con la mano, entró de nuevo a la guarida.

Mulder, un poco sorprendido y algo sonriente, dejó el lugar mientras el escape de su carro emanaba un azul grisáceo que se fundió en el igualmente nublado y gris cielo.

En el interior de un sedan negro aparcado, suena el timbre de un teléfono celular. La mano blanca de un hombre joven lo toma apresurado y contesta sigilosamente.

"¿Si?" Dijo el joven, que se ocultaba en el asiento del auto.

"¿Qué ha sucedido el día de hoy?" se escuchó la voz de Spender a través del auricular.

"Hoy ha habido movimiento, señor" Dijo el nervioso espía. "El Agente Mulder llegó a la casa de la Agente Scully alrededor del mediodía, sin paquetes o material de trabajo y luego abandonó el lugar minutos después"

"¿Cuál era la expresión en su rostro?" Preguntó el fumador.

"Lucía complacido" Confirmó el espía. "¿Debo continuar en vigilancia?"

"No hace falta, abandone su puesto y trate de no levantar ningún tipo de sospechas. Luego me comunicaré con usted."

El Fumador colgó la llamada y encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba entre los labios. Se recostó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y dejó salir algo de humo de su boca. Observó cómo ésta neblina gris azulada se desvanecía formando espirales.

'Todo va por buen camino' Pensó. 'Solo un poco más, un poco más'. Recogiendo su chaqueta, se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación.


	7. Tormentas07

- VII -

Mulder estacionó su auto en las afueras del complejo que albergaba la clínica del Dr. Parenti. Hoy no había llovido como en los días anteriores, pero el clima amenazaba con cambiar muy pronto. Se bajó del auto y se dirigió al interior del edificio. Al llegar al consultorio, sintió como si su estómago hubiese decidido encogerse desde adentro, pero respiró profundamente y continuó.

"Hola, mi nombre es Fox Mulder." Dijo anunciándose a la recepcionista. "Tengo una cita con el Dr. Parenti." Esto último como un susurro, algo avergonzado de estar en esta situación.

"Fox Mulder, déjeme buscarlo en el sistema..." Dijo la recepcionista mientras tecleaba algunas entradas en la computadora. "Si aquí está. Tome asiento, ya lo anunciaré" Ella tomó el teléfono y, en un tono de voz que no pudo ser oído por Mulder, habló con una persona del otro lado de la línea mientras le dirigió una sonrisa.

Él estaba notablemente nervioso; había pasado todo el domingo meditando y tratando de asimilar todo lo que iba a pasar en los próximos días. Al llegar a la oficina ese día, Scully le había informado que ella había participado a Parenti de la decisión y que debía pasar por su oficina hoy en la tarde. 'Necesito que esto sea un poco más lento' pensó ante la acumulación de hechos que habían acaecido en las últimas 96 horas. La recepcionista se acercó a él.

"Señor Mulder, acompáñeme" Él la siguió por un pasillo que conducía a unos pequeños cubículos. La recepcionista le abrió la puerta a uno de ellos y le instó a entrar.

"Espere aquí y llene la historia, por favor. El Dr. Parenti vendrá en cualquier momento." Él se sentó en un sillón acolchado y ella cerró la puerta, dejándolo solo dentro del pequeño cuarto. Mulder miró a su alrededor cuando terminó de llenar las preguntas del formulario; un anaquel guardaba algunos recipientes vacíos y en la esquina algunas revistas que no pudo distinguir. Era un cuarto pequeño y, quizás poco iluminado, que le recordaba la oficina de la enfermería de su colegio. De repente se abrió la puerta, dejando entrar al Dr. Parenti.

"Sr. Mulder. Hola, soy el Dr. Parenti" Dijo acercándose y estrechando su mano. "Que bueno que ha venido tan pronto como le avisamos a la Srta. Scully. Es importante que comencemos inmediatamente con el procedimiento." Mulder lo observó mientras hablaba, pero su mente estaba nublada con la anticipación.

"Si, de eso precisamente quería hablar con usted" Comenzó Mulder acomodándose en el sillón, mientras Parenti revisaba la historia médica de Mulder. "¿Cuál sería exactamente el plan a seguir con esto?" Preguntó y Parenti levantó la vista.

"Bueno, ya hemos determinado que los óvulos son viables, el próximo acercamiento será realizar una intervención en la Srta. Scully que reparará algunos tejidos internos" Parenti explicó pacientemente.

"¿Y eso se hace normalmente en casos como este, no interviene con el proceso?" Preguntó Mulder extrañado. Scully no le había participado nada sobre alguna operación, pero en realidad tampoco habían discutido mucho acerca de los pasos a seguir.

"No se preocupe," Dijo Parenti con una expresión condescendiente. "este procedimiento se hace todo el tiempo en nuestra clínica, son solo precauciones." Parenti se levantó de su taburete, le facilitó un recipiente a Mulder y le hizo un gesto con los ojos. "Espero le guste nuestra selección de 'Literatura'." Y con una sonrisa cómplice salió del cubículo. Mulder se recostó del espaldar del sillón, observó el recipiente en su mano y luego las revistas.

'No es como que nunca habías hecho esto...' pensó tomando una de las revistas y luego regresando su vista al recipiente. 'lo único es que nunca habías tratado de "encestar" en un pote de plástico'. Respiró profundamente y concentrándose comenzó a hojear la revista.

El Dr. Parenti se dirigió rápidamente hacia su oficina privada con cierta expresión de anticipación en su rostro. De pronto una de sus asistentes, una mujer de estatura mediana, cabellos rubios y ojos marrones, lo tomo por el hombro y lo detuvo.

"Dr. Parenti" Dijo la mujer que vestía un uniforme de jefa de enfermeras; su respiración algo acelerada. "¿No me escuchaba? Lo he estado llamando desde que salió del cubículo 7" Le dirigió una mirada algo inquisidora, pero Parenti solo se excusó.

"Discúlpame, Brenda" Trató de cubrir su estado de ánimo con un rostro sobrio y profesional. "Es que tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas rápido en mi oficina." La enfermera le dirigió una mueca cansada.

"Ok, pero no me ha dicho cuáles son los procedimientos a seguir con el caso de la Srta. Scully." Parenti le dirigió una mirada algo extrañada. "¿Debo llevar la muestra del donante de una vez al laboratorio o al almacenaje?" Parenti dejó salir un suspiro de alivio; por un minuto pensó que Brenda estaba inmiscuida en este asunto también.

"No. Colóquela en un dispositivo de transportación, inmediatamente" Dijo Parenti rápidamente y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

"¿No se va a hacer el procedimiento aquí?" Replicó Brenda, curiosa y extrañada.

"NO" Dijo Parenti algo autoritario, provocando el asombro de Brenda. Abrió la puerta de su oficina, entró y trató de cerrar, pero Brenda lo siguió indignada hasta el portal, esperando una respuesta a su actitud tan esquiva. Parenti le devolvió la mirada, primero con algo de dureza, pero se desvaneció al sostener la mirada de la rubia mujer.

"Discúlpame" Dijo casi en un susurro y en un tono mucho más personal. "Estoy algo estresado." Caminó hacia su escritorio y se sentó en su silla. "Por favor, has que no me pasen ninguna llamada." Ella se acercó hasta el escritorio.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con el Sr. Mulder?" Dijo Brenda señalando hacia el pasillo sutilmente. "¿No necesita más orientaciones?" Ella no comprendía la actitud de Parenti. Parenti negó con la cabeza.

"Ok, está bien." Dijo ella frustrada, llevando las manos al aire. "Como tu quieras..." Ella se fue de nuevo hasta la puerta y se disponía a salir, pero se devolvió hasta su escritorio, inclinándose hacia Parenti.

"Richard, no se en qué andas últimamente, pero..." Dijo ella en voz baja. "No me gusta para nada" Ambos compartieron miradas por algunos segundos, hasta que ella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y abandonó el lugar tirando la puerta.

Parenti no podía contarle a Brenda de sus planes. Nadie los podía saber más allá de los que ya estaban involucrados, y que a su parecer eran muchos. Demasiadas personas que de marchar mal los planes morirían antes de ser dejados libres y continuar con la vida que alguna vez poseyeron.

No, no podía contarle; por más que acabara con su vida, esto era demasiado grande y peligroso. Tomó el teléfono e hizo la llamada.

"Espero que me tengas buenas noticias" Se escuchó por el auricular. La voz de C.G.B Spender era tranquila, pero a la expectativa.

"Todo va según el itinerario" Confirmó Parenti. "Según lo que pude percibir de él, no tienen ningún tipo de sospechas; aunque si me preguntó acerca del procedimiento."

"Es natural" Respondió el fumador. "No sería Fox Mulder sino desconfiara de todos, un colega me hizo el favor de crearle un poco más de paranoia. Espero que lo hayas despistado lo suficiente." Parenti estaba algo dudoso.

"Tuve que decirle que la intervención que haremos en Scully será un procedimiento de rutina en nuestra clínica para este tipo de eventos" Explicó Parenti. "Parecía no tener problemas con ello." Parenti esperó a que le dieran los próximos objetivos.

"Muy bien, asegurese que comencemos lo más pronto posible" Con esto el fumador terminó la llamada y lo siguiente que escuchó Parenti fue el tono de la línea del teléfono. Respiró profundo y esperó a que su asistente le indicara que todo estaba listo.

Scully dejó la oficina y aun Mulder no había vuelto del consultorio del Dr. Parenti. En realidad no habían acordado encontrarse de nuevo, pero ella esperaba poder verlo antes de ir a casa.

Mientras conducía su auto, en medio del embotellamiento característico de esa hora de la tarde, su mente se entretuvo muchas veces en la etapa que podría estar empezando en su vida. Encendió la radio y sintonizó el dial 100.7 FM. Inmediatamente escuchó la voz de la joven locutora que conducía el programa que estaba al aire en ese momento.

"Bueno, parece ser que la lluvia ha decidido que está aquí para quedarse, y aunque ha estado un poco despejado por una parte de esta tarde, los pronósticos para esta noche no son prometedores. La temperatura oscilará entre los 18 y 12 grados, dependiendo de dónde se encuentren amigos..." La voz de la locutora desanimó a Scully que ya estaba algo harta de la cola de carros frente a ella moviéndose a 3 Km. Por hora.

Scully retorció la mirada viendo hacia el cielo y observando los cúmulos grises y negros que se podían ver aun cuando ya el sol estaba poniéndose. Este clima, ciertamente no estaba acorde con su estado de ánimo; éste hubiese sido perfecto cualquier otro día, pero no hoy.

Ella estaba alegre, ansiosa y esperanzada; aunque su mejor criterio le hubiese dicho que era mejor no poner tantas esperanzas en algo que aun no era seguro, ella no podía evitar sentirse feliz. No era el simple hecho, aunque no era simple por nada, de que ella podría tener un hijo o hija en los próximos meses, sino porque dentro de ella algo había despertado por fin: La esperanza.

La esperanza de un mejor futuro, aunque sonara iluso; la esperanza de una nueva vida, aunque no fuese 100% factible; la esperanza de tener algo normal en su vida, aunque estuviese rodeado de anormalidades; y por último, y no por esto lo menos importante, sino todo lo contrario; Mulder estaba con ella y por más que lo hubiese querido, no había podido evitar abrir una puerta que había cerrado con muchos candados y cadenas.

Había sentimientos que no podía negar más; Mulder lo era todo para ella en más de un aspecto, pero el más notorio era el título de propiedad que tenía sobre su corazón. Justo en ese momento, el sonido de las cornetas la trajo de nuevo a la realidad; había un buen trecho de carretera vacío frente a ella. Debió haber estado en sus pensamientos por un buen rato.

La locutora seguía haciendo comentarios acerca de la situación económica del país y ella se disponía a cambiar la emisora, pero se detuvo al ver que estaban anunciando una canción.

"Para despedirnos, amigos oyentes, los vamos a dejar con esta canción antes que comience el noticiero estelar;" Scully se acomodó en su asiento una vez que ya el embotellamiento había recuperado su letárgico ritmo.

"El título es 'From this Moment' de Shannia Twain de su álbum del año pasado, titulado 'Come on Over'; que la disfruten y nos vemos mañana a esta misma hora y por esta misma señal. Este programa fue patrocinado por Tiendas Old Navy y Kauffman's, porque comprar es mejor con comodidad. Les habló Andrea Haley, Que tengan una muy buena noche." Scully sonrió levemente ante el anunció de la locutora, había escuchado esa canción algunas veces durante los viajes que había realizado en los últimos meses; interminables carreteras al lado del Mulder en un auto rentado que posiblemente había olido extraño.

Los acordes de la canción comenzaron luego de la música de despedida del programa y Scully se encontró musitando las primeras estrofas. La voz de Shannia comenzó su declaración:

"I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give

anything and everything and I will always care.

Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,

for better, for worse, I will love you

with every beat of my heart."

La música continuó y Scully la siguió tamborileando los dedos en el volante. No quería comenzar a cantar porque ni ella misma se soportaría y, además, siempre había criticado a la gente que parecía no importarle verse ridículos vociferando dentro de sus automóviles.

"From this moment life has begun

from this moment you are the one

Right beside you is where I belong

from this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed

I live only for your happiness

and for your love I'd give my last breath

from this moment on"

Scully sintió como si las palabras estuviesen taladrando en su corazón; nunca había sucedido así, nunca en otras oportunidades había prestado tanta atención a las oraciones que acompañaban esta música que muchas veces la había puesto a dormir. Ahora que lo pensaba, Mulder insistía en muchas oportunidades que no cambiara la estación cuando ella se quejaba que ya la había escuchado muchas veces.

"I give my hand to you with all my heart

Can't wait to live my life with you can't wait to start

You and I will never be apart

My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment on"

¿Había querido Mulder decir algo cuando insistió tanto en que disfrutaran de esa canción? Su mente corría a mil kilómetros por hora sin oportunidad de frenar a diferencia de los autos frente al de ella, que no se movían ni un centímetro. Por más que quisiese, No quería embasurarse su mente pensando que la canción había significado algo más que un acompañamiento musical.

"You're the reason I believe in love

and you're the answer to my prayers from up above

All we need is just the two of us

my dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live

I will love you, I promise you this

There is nothing I wouldn't give

From this moment

I will love you as long as I live

From this moment on"

Dos tímidas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Scully como si trataran de no alertarla en el estado que había alcanzado, mientras sus labios habían decidido pronunciar palabra por palabra las estrofas; internalizando y desintegrando su significado para formar uno nuevo dentro de sí, hasta el momento que terminó la canción.

No podía más con esto, solo estaba desesperada por llegar a su apartamento y tirarse en la cama; estaba cerca de su salida, solo tenía que lograr llegar hasta ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, golpeó la corneta de su auto, como si se tratara de una emergencia y por alguna razón esto causó algún efecto en los demás conductores que permitieron que ella avanzara los pocos metros que le impedían cruzar hacia Georgetown. Pisó el acelerador y no lo soltó hasta que pudo estacionarse delante de su edificio.

Tomó sus cosas y corrió en la lluvia hasta la puerta, sin descanso, aterrada por alguna razón; esa razón ni ella misma la sabía; Solo debía entrar de una vez por todas a su apartamento.

Luchó con las llaves en la cerradura y cuando cerró la puerta detrás de ella y soltó su maletín y chaqueta; se tiró en el sofá y por fin logró que su corazón empezara a bajar su ritmo. Su mente científica estaba tratando de controlarla, había sufrido un autentico ataque de ansiedad.

"Es solo causa de la anticipación y todas estas emociones" Se dijo, tratando de menospreciar el pequeño descubrimiento que había hecho y el efecto que había tenido sobre ella.

No podía dejar que emociones como esa la embargaran a tal grado en este momento. No lo podía permitir, porque, entre otras razones, ella no sabía que tan cierta podría haber sido su deducción y arriesgarse a averiguarlo de una forma más directa comprometería el futuro de muchas cosas, y pondría en peligro el actual estado de su relación con Mulder, cualquiera que ese estado fuera.

Trató de respirar profundamente pero su aliento se ahogó en medio de un sollozo, mientras más lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos al cerrarlos y tratar de concentrarse en algo diferente; tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas.

Se sentía ridícula al ahogarse en un vaso de agua, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había bloqueado tales sentimientos, pero ahora resurgían con tanta fuerza que le valían tres centavos cualquier restricción; porque, como ahora, solo buscaba algo parecido a una vida normal.

Mulder entró a su apartamento y prácticamente arrastraba sus pies envueltos en sus empapados zapatos. Estaba exhausto, había pasado la última hora, por lo menos, en un embotellamiento infernal que le hizo preguntarse porqué demonios no usaba el subterráneo. Arrojó las llaves en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí puso a calentar algo de chocolate para aplacar el frío. En su habitación, arrojó sus ropas húmedas y abrió el agua caliente de su ducha.

'Quizás se caliente antes de que termine de tomarme el chocolate' Hasta sus pensamientos estaban cansados. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese pequeño cuarto en la oficina del Dr. Parenti; aun cuando había pensado que le habría tomado solo unos minutos, su mente lo había traicionado. Ni las más insólitas revistas le habían ayudado, ni pensar en tantos videos porno había colaborado con la causa, se sentía presionado, acorralado por alguna razón; se sentía avergonzado de lo que al final había ayudado a que cumpliera su cometido.

-.-

No puedo creer que la haya utilizado de esa forma, pero después de todo, había pasado ya un buen tiempo pensando en las razones por las que estaba en ese lugar y, probablemente no me ayudó para nada; pero bueno, por lo menos hice lo que tenía que hacer. Ya el agua está lo suficientemente caliente, éste chocolate tendrá que esperar; espero que la ducha me distraiga lo suficiente para sacar tanta confusión de mi mente.

Nunca había pensado en Scully de esa manera... Ay, por Dios, Mulder ¿A quién engañas? Claro que si lo habías hecho, pero no con tanta profundidad.

Muchos de estos pensamientos me atacaban en las incontables oportunidades en las cuales había fijado mi vista demasiado tiempo en su trasero mientras se agachaba a recoger algo o se inclinaba sobre el escritorio; sin mencionar las muchas veces que pude dar una ojeada a su escote cada vez que se habría quedado dormida y su blusa insistía en mostrarme más de lo que ella hubiese deseado, no que yo me molestara.

Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de ver que podía hacer en el baño que tardaba tanto, o imaginaba entrar a su cuarto en los moteles que visitábamos y accidentalmente encontrarla desnuda o por lo menos envuelta en una toalla, con su rojizo cabello goteando agua que resbalaría por su pálido y suave cuello hasta la unión de sus senos; como quisiera ser agua para seguir acariciando lugares que... ¡Ay, demonios, se supone que esta ducha debería relajarme y está haciendo completamente lo contrario...! ¿ahora te despiertas, ah? ¿No podías colaborar un poco más cuando estábamos en ese cuartito? Nunca habías fallado, pero hoy de todos los días se te antoja dormir eternamente.

Es que ahora, enfrentándome a tanto, se me hace difícil distanciarme de las cosas preconcebidas en mi cabeza, como la misma idea de concebir un hijo, no debería ser así... es difícil ver a Scully como algo tan separado cuando la quiero tener tan cerca.

Mulder llegó temprano a la oficina; no había podido dormir en toda la noche torturado inclementemente por sus pensamientos de Dana Scully y temía que en el momento en el que ella atravesara esa puerta, todos esos pensamientos volvieran y no pudiera controlarlos. Respiró profundamente y en ese momento, como si lo hubiese ensayado, Scully llegó a la oficina.

Ella vestía unos pantalones azules que le quedaban un poco más ajustados que de costumbre, y al quitarse la chaqueta pudo ver que llevaba una camiseta blanca que se ceñía al cuerpo. 'Esto va a ser difícil' se dijo, culpando a sus previos pensamientos de su reacción ante la llegada de Scully.

"Buenos Días, Mulder" Dijo ella con una voz alegre. "Llegaste temprano hoy" Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Mulder.

"Si, en unos minutos tengo que reunirme con Skinner" Dijo él, tratando de ocultar su distracción. "La revisión mensual. A ver si mi locura no ha avanzado un poco más..." El chiste divirtió a Scully, quien seguía sentada cómodamente frente a él.

"Espero que no hayas empeorado" Dijo ella entre una risa acallada. "Aunque, en estos tiempos, dudo que el entorno te ayude" Continuó Scully con una sonrisa. Hoy parecía mucho más tranquila alrededor de él en comparación con los días anteriores, lo que tranquilizó también a Mulder. Él se levantó de su asiento y se desenrollo las mangas para colocarse la chaqueta.

"Bueno, mejor me apuro..." Dijo mientras se acomodó la chaqueta y recogió algunos papeles. "Antes de que el calvo se sulfure" Dijo con una mueca que fue respondida por Scully con una expresión que le recordó un puchero malcriado.

"¿Ya?" replicó ella. "¿Me vas a dejar sola?" preguntó añadiendo un falso tono dramático que Mulder identificó como aquel que ella utilizaba en aquellos días que estaba de un humor muy particular.

"No me extrañes" Le dijo guiñándole el ojo. "Ya vuelvo" y salió de la oficina, dejando a Scully observando perdidamente hacia donde él había estado sentado.

Mulder presionó el botón del ascensor y esperó a que éste llegara, pero su subconsciente lo llevó a devolverse y averiguar lo que tanto deseaba, cuánto tiempo faltaba para el comienzo del "espectáculo". Se devolvió a la oficina y, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, le siseó para llamar su atención, ella se volvió hacia él algo sorprendida.

"¿Cuándo es el día?" Preguntó algo dudoso. Ella lo miró cambiando su semblante a uno mucho más serio, pero ya no tan incómodo.

"Hoy deberían llamarme" Dijo ella. "Pero no se cuándo será. Ellos decidirán de acuerdo a lo que digan mis exámenes." Se levantó y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la mano y reafirmándolo en la preocupación que se comenzó a mostrar en su rostro.

"No te preocupes" Le dijo, aun tomándole de la mano mientras le acarició levemente el brazo, mirándolo a los ojos. "Quiero tener esperanzas; si nos preocupamos los dos, no lograremos nada." Él la miró a los ojos y dejó salir un respiro algo ahogado.

"Quiero estar contigo cuando suceda..." pidió Mulder con una expresión algo suplicante. "No quiero que esto sea algo en lo cual yo no participe... un poco más" Scully le dirigió una sonrisa y, llevando la mano que había tenido sujeta a sus labios, la besó tan tiernamente que hizo que una corriente eléctrica invadiera todo el cuerpo de él y que su pulso aumentara a niveles alarmantes, como cualquier roce de ella en su piel lo hacía.

"Gracias, Mulder" Dijo ella aun sosteniendo su mano. "Prometo avisarte" Ella soltó su mano y él se dirigió al pasillo de nuevo, dirigiéndole una sonrisa; el momento pareció interminable, hasta que ella le hizo señas de que debía irse ya.

Mulder tomó el ascensor mientras Scully, cruzada de brazos, examinó la punta de sus zapatos y con una sonrisa algo risueña y pícara, entró en la oficina para continuar con su día.

Spender conducía su auto por una de las transversales a la avenida Pennsylvania. El cigarrillo en su mano estaba casi apagado mientras él se concentraba en los autos frente al suyo. Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

"Spender" Contestó.

"El programa comienza hoy" La familiar voz del Dr. Lev le notificó. "¿Quiere que le avise de cualquier eventualidad o solo esperará por el resultado final?" Spender aminoró la marcha de su auto.

"¿Realizarán los dos procedimientos del día de hoy?" Preguntó intrigado.

"Bueno, si y no." Explicó Lev. "Decidimos tratar con un embrión, en caso de que la reinserción no funcione." Spender no estaba muy feliz con el cambio.

"Creí que ya habíamos acordado otra aproximación a este problema. ¿A qué se debe el repentino cambio de planes?" Spender no toleraba las acciones espontáneas de sus secuaces.

"La Dra. Gill nos indicó que tomaría mucho tiempo determinar si la reinserción se adaptaría de nuevo al cuerpo de Scully." Explicó Lev. "Dado el tiempo que ha estado fuera del cuerpo, yo considero que podemos tomar ambas posibilidades y evaluar cuál será la más exitosa en cuanto al tiempo de desarrollo."

"¿Aún estamos trabajando en función al más pronto resultado?" Preguntó el fumador.

"Aun estamos trabajando en función a eso, señor." La voz de Lev era algo temblorosa, pero en el fondo estaba convencido de que ésta era la mejor estrategia.

Spender terminó la llamada y continuó conduciendo mientras encendió otro cigarrillo. 'Los planes debían llevarse a cabo' Pensó mientras soltaba una bocanada. De alguna u otra forma debía lograr su acometida antes de que sus enemigos se les adelantaran.

Se detuvo mientras el guardia de la garita constataba su identidad, el portón se abrió y dejó pasar el sedán oscuro hasta los estacionamientos subterráneos de la Casa Blanca.


	8. Tormentas08

- VIII -

Mulder volvió de su reunión con Skinner más tarde de lo que él mismo esperaba. Se habían pasado la hora del almuerzo discutiendo acerca de las aproximaciones que Mulder le había dado a algunos casos y de los consejos del Director Adjunto de cómo dejar de ser tan paranoico; en realidad le extrañó que le hubiese dedicado tanto tiempo.

Salió del ascensor y caminó hasta la puerta de la oficina, esperando escuchar el rápido tecleo de Scully en la computadora o el ruido del manejo de papeles, pero se equivocó; todo estaba silencioso. Entró a la oficina y no la encontró.

'Seguramente se fue a almorzar' Pensó mientras se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio, pero luego encontró una nota pegada de su pelota de básquet.

Me llamaron del Dr. No te quise sacar de tu reunión. Disculpa que no te haya esperado. Scully 

Mulder se reclinó en su silla, en su rostro había algo de desilusión. Él quería acompañarla en esto; 'Quizás no hagan el procedimiento hoy, quizás' se dijo a sí mismo, pero algo le decía muy adentro que sucedería. Considerando que probablemente Scully tardaría horas sino el resto del día en el consultorio, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a ir rápido por algo de comer.

Scully estaba acostada en la camilla del pequeño quirófano del grupo médico Parenti. Vestía una bata blanca y su cabello estaba recogido en un pequeño moño improvisado y cubierto con un gorro. Las dos enfermeras a su alrededor estaban preparándose y afinando los instrumentos para comenzar la intervención en ella.

No podía evitar estar nerviosa; el Dr. Parenti le había explicado después de examinarla y revisar los análisis que le había realizado en los días anteriores que el momento era perfecto para comenzar a tratarla.

Scully no estaba tan convencida y sintió que debía haberle avisado a Mulder, pero lo había intentado y su celular seguía siendo contestado por la bendita operadora. Respiró profundamente y trató de relajarse lo más que pudo.

Parenti entró en el lugar vestido adecuadamente para el procedimiento que iba a realizar en Scully, y se acercó a ella, chequeando que todo estuviese en orden. Una enfermera morena le terminó de colocar la mascarilla y se la ató en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¿Está bien, Srta. Scully?" Preguntó observándola nerviosa.

"Si" Dijo ella tratando de aclararse la garganta y de contener el temblor que la embargaba, quizás por la temperatura gélida de la habitación o por la anticipación; por un momento maldijo lo delgadas que eran esas batas quirúrgicas.

"Es solo que no me había adecuado a la idea de que también tendrían que efectuar cirugía para reparar los tejidos." Parenti asintió con la cabeza e indicó a la enfermera que comenzara con el goteo de la anestesia.

"No se preocupe" En sus ojos pudo leer una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Solo será cirugía menor, nada trascendental. Ni siquiera alterará el proceso de implantación del embrión." Ella le esbozó una débil sonrisa.

"Ahora la sedaremos para comenzar. Cuando regrese con nosotros, quizás todo será distinto..." Scully suspiró y, mientras observaba el goteo intravenoso, fue quedándose profundamente dormida.

Brenda, quien había entrado al quirófano, ayudó a Parenti a ponerse los guantes. Ella lo miró desaprobante, pero él pareció no importarle la postura que ella pudiera tener ante lo que estaban a punto de hacer; a ciencia cierta ella no sospechaba ni siquiera la mitad de los eventos que desencadenaría el solo hecho de tener éxito en Scully ese día.

Las enfermeras ubicaron correctamente la luz de la mesa y descubrieron parte del abdomen de Scully, quien dormía profundamente, ignorante de todo lo que iba a suceder a continuación. De momento, la puerta interna del quirófano se abrió para dejar pasar al Dr. Lev, ataviado con el traje de faena y quien también se había preparado para la cirugía.

"Comencemos" Dijo Lev acercándose a Parenti, quien tomó un pequeño bisturí de láser comenzó a hacer la incisión en la blanca piel del vientre de Scully.

Mulder volvió a la oficina esperando encontrar a Scully, pero no fue así. Ya se lo esperaba, pero albergaba el chance de que ella hubiese regresado. Se quitó la chaqueta, la colgó en el perchero y se arremangó la camisa.

No sabía que hacer; Dios sabía que no era como que no había nada en qué ocupar su tiempo, como papeleo, lecturas atrasadas, llamadas que devolver, solo es que no sabía por donde empezar. Su mente estaba en blanco, totalmente en blanco... bueno tan embargada por un solo pensamiento que no lo dejaba concentrarse en más nada, ni siquiera en el mismo pensamiento de por sí.

Tomó su pelota de básquet y encendió la radio. 'Algo de ruido ayudará' Pensó resignándose a que ella no volvería por el día. Comenzó a caminar en círculos rebotando su pelota, el estruendoso sonido del plástico golpeando el piso de linóleo acallando sus ganas de gritar por un buen rato, sus desesperadas ganas de pulsar el botón de 'Stop' inexistente y que pudiera tomar la rienda de la situación.

"Todo está pasando muy rápido" Se dijo a sí mismo, pero nada cambió. En la radio, era la hora de relajación; piezas de música clásica inundaban el sótano sin que pudiesen desestresar ni un poco a Mulder, más bien poniéndolo de un humor nostálgico que lo deprimió de momento.

Se sentó en su silla y se restregó su rostro tratando aclarar sus pensamientos, tratando de despertar sus sentidos que estaban algo adormecidos. No tenía ningún tipo de concentración y eso lo molestaba; quería distraerse pero por más que trataba, el tema recurría y recurría.

Miró a su alrededor y a las luces opacas del techo, tomó su contenedor de lápices y les afiló las puntas y comenzó a arrojarlos hacia el cielo raso, algunos de los "dardos" cayendo al no poder aferrarse bien al material y algunas veces golpeando a Mulder en su prominente nariz.

Se cansó y soltando un frustrado resoplido se recostó sobre el escritorio, observando los papeles que reposaban allí desde muy cerca, como toda una nueva perspectiva; cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse.

Esta vez la música si estaba cumpliendo su función; las notas fueron brindando un suave masaje a sus irritadas neuronas y pronto se encontró en un estado de relajación bastante profundo que casi había hecho que se quedara dormido, pero se incorporó y vio su reloj.

'¿Ya son las cinco?' Se sorprendió. Se estiró y apagando el radio y todas las luces de la oficina, se sintió extraño dejándola a aquellas horas, que para él en otra oportunidad habrían significado solo la mitad del día. Le esperaba ahora el embotellamiento característico del momento.

Parenti salió del quirófano acompañado por Lev. El último lucía satisfechos por su labor.

"Sinceramente, no creo que hayan complicaciones, pero no me arrepiento de haber tomado la sugerencia de Lizzie." Confesó Lev a Parenti que no lucía tan tranquilo. "Ahora solo toca esperar, pero le estoy apostando más a la solución práctica en lugar del metódico fastidio de Spender." Parenti abrió los ojos como dos platos y Lev se percató de su error; no debía mencionar nunca ese nombre en lugares no seguros, como esta clínica. Se detuvo en el pasillo y miró hacia el piso, examinando sus zapatos.

"Esperemos que todo salga bien" Comentó Parenti, con un aire de algo de culpabilidad. "No podemos admitir errores en estas situaciones" Lev asintió con la cabeza e iba a responderle cuando Brenda se les acercó.

"¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento, Dr. Parenti?" Pidió ella en un tono de voz algo instigante.

"Claro, ¿Qué se te ofrece, Brenda?" Ella lo tomó del brazo levemente y ladeó su cabeza.

"Preferiría que fuese en privado, si no le molesta" Él asintió con la cabeza y aclaró su garganta, mientras le señalaba hacia su despacho. Lev se quedó en el pasillo fingiendo no interés, pero en el momento en que entraron a la oficina, se acercó a la puerta para oír la conversación.

Parenti pasó seguro a la puerta y Brenda, quien le daba la espalda y estaba claramente molesta, se dio media vuelta y lo miró duramente a los ojos. Parenti incómodo se sentó en el sillón y arrugó la mascarilla y gorro que aun tenia en sus manos.

"Yo no sé que estas haciendo, pero no me gusta para nada" Dijo ella en un tono de voz bajo, pero bastante severo. "Lo que se le practicó a esa mujer no era lo que se le había informado a ella. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estas haciendo este tipo de procedimientos de buenas a primeras?" Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mujer que estaba cruzada de brazos ante él.

"No lo entiendes ni lo entenderás nunca" Dijo con un tono de voz sombrío, pero triste. "Ya te he dicho que no te incumbas en esto. No lo soportarías, va más allá de lo que puedes comprender" Ella se molestó aun más y soltando los brazos, se alejó de Parenti.

"No me tomes por idiota, Richard; no me hace falta un doctorado en Física Quántica para saber que lo que haces está mal" Ella se dio vuelta y se asomó a la ventana de la oficina. "El mismo procedimiento fue completamente extraño y sin precedente. No entiendo por qué harías tales manipulaciones, mucho más un implante de ovarios y de embriones al mismo tiempo." Él se acercó a ella una vez más y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"A veces hay cosas que ni yo mismo se por qué las hago" La abrazó y colocó su rostro en el cuello de la mujer, hundiendo su nariz en la unión de sus hombros. "Solo debes saber que..." dijo levantando su rostro y volteándola hacia él, "...que lo que hago o dejo de hacer lo hago por protegerte" La miró a los ojos y ella bajó la mirada, como si no pudiera soportar la inquisición de la de él.

"Lo que sea que sea, yo te he sido fiel por tantos años, que no puedo creer que me ocultes algo tan importante que te tiene tan estresado y preocupado" Ella lo miró de nuevo esperando que él le confesara lo que guardaba, pero no lo hizo.

Alejándose de él, comenzó a irse hacia la puerta pero el la tomo del brazo y le dio un beso fuerte que ella rechazó al principio, pero luego se dejó llevar por el momento. Cuando se separaron y recobraron algo de aliento, ella desaprobó con la cabeza.

"No me vas a callar de esta manera, no más" y mirándolo desafiante a los ojos se dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, tirando la puerta.

Lev había escuchado toda la conversación, incluyendo la asunción de lo que había transpirado en los instantes previos a la salida de la jefa de enfermeras. Abrió la puerta de uno de los cubículos cercanos y tomó su teléfono.

"Vamos, contesta" Dijo para si, como si el hecho de que lo pidiera hiciera que su solicitado cumpliera su petición.

"Estoy ocupado en este momento" Dijo la levemente exasperada voz del Fumador. "¿A qué se debe la interrupción? ¿Ya está completa la primera fase?" Lev asintió con la cabeza.

"Si, señor. Ya está completa." Aseguró Lev. "Pero aunque todo transcurrió sin alguna novedad de parte de la paciente, detalles menores han salido a relucir luego de la intervención" Lev tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba en el cubículo.

"¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? ¿No pudieron realizar alguno de los procedimientos o qué?" La voz de Spender sonaba tensa.

"No, señor. No se preocupe por eso." Lev trató de tranquilizarlo. "Yo mismo supervisé el implante, pero las complicaciones que hablo son más del tipo del cual usted debería ocuparse..." Lev escuchó el leve suspiro de la bocanada que había dejado salir Spender.

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" Preguntó algo más tranquilo.

"Se están formando algunas complicaciones con el personal de confianza del Dr. Parenti." Lev trató de encontrar las palabras indicadas. "Del tipo de complicaciones que llevan a errores mucho más lamentables." Lev hizo una mueca de desapruebo.

"Déjelo en mis manos. Ya me ocuparé" Spender admitió con facilidad. "Por el momento lo que nos atañe es el proyecto que estamos llevando. ¿Ya se encuentra en recuperación?" Lev aclaró su garganta y asintió.

"Si, solo estamos esperando a que despierte para que uno de nuestros enfermeros la lleve a su residencia." Lev se levantó acomodando su camisa y desechando la ropa de faena que traía puesta, dejándola en un montón en el piso.

"No." Dijo Spender resuelto. "Haga que llamen al agente Mulder. Que sea él el que la recoja." Lev no pudo adivinar las razones de esta petición.

"Usted sabrá lo que hace" Dijo saliendo del cubículo, y observando a Parenti que estaba firmando unas historias en el módulo cercano. "Me aseguraré de que así se cumpla." Terminó la llamada y se acercó a Parenti.

"¿Todo en orden?" Preguntó al rechoncho doctor.

"En lo que me concierne, si" Parenti firmó la última planilla y se dirigió a cambiarse. Lev se acercó a una de las enfermeras.

"Enfermera, por favor extraiga del historial de la paciente Scully el teléfono de su contacto... un tal Mulder" La enfermera buscó en la computadora los datos de Scully. Rápidamente, líneas de información estaban frente a sus ojos.

"¿Qué quiere que haga con este número, Doctor?" Preguntó la joven enfermera.

"Llámelo. Dígale que debe venir a recoger a la Srta. Scully, pues no estará en condiciones de conducir a su casa." Lev dejó a la enfermera un poco extrañada, mientras esta tomaba el teléfono y comenzaba a discar el número del teléfono celular de Mulder.

Eran las 7 p.m., la puerta del apartamento 42 se abrió y dejó entrar a Mulder, quien cargaba varios contenedores de comida china. Los depositó en la mesa y se disponía a buscar un tenedor cuando sonó el teléfono.

"Mulder" Dijo él casualmente.

"¿Señor Fox Mulder?" Dijo la voz de la joven.

"¿Si...?" Dijo dudoso Mulder ante la pregunta.

"Lo estamos llamando del Grupo Médico Parenti" El pulso de Mulder se aceleró ante las palabras de la joven, miles de pensamientos cruzaron su mente. "Hemos tratado de contactarlo, pero parece que su celular ha estado fuera de cobertura y ya hemos dejado varios mensajes en su contestadora..." Mulder observó el titilar de la máquina que indicaba que tenía 3 mensajes.

"¿Ha sucedido algo?" Dijo él, cortando la explicación de la mujer.

"No, no se preocupe, Sr. Mulder," Continuó la joven. "pero debe venir hasta la clínica para recoger a la Srta. Scully, ella no está en condiciones de manejar y aun no ha salido completamente de los sedantes." Mulder dejó salir un respiro aliviado.

"Voy para allá" Colgó el auricular sin despedirse y volvió a tomar las bolsas con los contenedores de comida y salió a toda prisa de su apartamento. En el ascensor, sacó sus llaves del carro y su celular, constatando que se había quedado sin batería. Dejó salir un resoplido que combinó con una leve mueca de frustración y salió del ascensor hacia la calle y su auto.

Lizzie Gill estaba en su hora de descanso en la especie de laboratorio en el que trabajaba. Estaba tomándose una sopa de lata que había calentado en la pequeña estufa del improvisado cuarto de descanso.

Había estado nerviosa toda la tarde; hoy le habían avisado que se llevaría a cabo lo que había estado deseando y planeando por tanto tiempo y, sin embargo, después de tanta anticipación, no podía evitar sentir emociones mezcladas.

Ya sabía que admitir que a veces se sentía mal con lo que hacía solo la metería en problemas; había visto cómo el Dr. Parenti ya se encaminaba por una vía poco recomendable. Ese hombre no tenía las agallas para estar mezclándose con gente de una agenda tan peligrosa, de hecho ella dudaba cada día si ella debería estar en esa agenda.

Ya la habían amenazado infinidad de veces, ya era casi parte de la rutina no mencionada de un día de trabajo, mientras menos preguntas hagas mejor y trabaja sin hacer réplicas; creyó que su sugerencia habría sido tomada como una desobediencia, pero se alivió al ver que había sido tomado en cuenta como una razón validada y estudiada con fundamento.

Ya hacía mucho tiempo que se había dado cuenta que aun cuando era una de las investigadoras más respetadas de esta asociación clandestina, el status no servía de nada; todos eran parte de una gran escala de planeamiento sin igual, hasta el muchacho de la limpieza podría estar vigilándola y ser él que pusiera la bala en el medio de la frente si no seguía las indicaciones que se le habían dado.

Duffy Haskell se acercó al lugar dejando a Lev en las mesas de trabajo, revisando algunos análisis; se sentó cerca de ella, observándola. Ella dejó su plato sobre la mesa y lo observó, esperando a lo que había venido a decirle.

"Parece ser que todo ha sido un éxito, Lizzie" Dijo Duffy. "Por lo que me ha contado el colega, no han sucedido complicaciones mayores con la aplicación de nuestra técnica" Lizzie asintió con la cabeza y suspiró aliviada.

"Me alegró" Dijo con una alegría falsa y forzada. "Ahora solo queda esperar ¿Verdad?" Duffy asintió con la cabeza y tomó el plato de sopa que había estado comiendo Lizzie, sorbiendo un poco con la cuchara.

"Ahora, Lizzie, solo queda rezar" sugirió Duffy mientras se comía lo que quedaba en el plato. Lizzie lo observó y luego dirigió su mirada a Lev que ya había comenzado a revisar los perfiles de las investigaciones del día.

"Rezar" Dijo ella con un aire algo melancólico. "Rezar es lo menos que merecemos cuando estamos jugando a ser Dios" Duffy levantó la vista y trató de analizar lo que había declarado su colega. Ella se levantó de la mesa y dejando las servilletas encima, salió del cuarto y a continuar con sus labores.

Mulder trató de abrir la puerta del apartamento de Scully mientras la tenía sostenida por debajo de los brazos, apoyada contra el marco de la entrada. La puerta se abrió y casi perdió el equilibrio, soltando a Scully, pero rápidamente la sostuvo y la cargó. Con el pié empujó las bolsas de comida hacia adentro de la sala y cerró la puerta empujándola con la cadera.

Lentamente, caminó cargando a la desvanecida Scully hasta su habitación. La sentó en la cama y lentamente posó su cabeza sobre las almohadas esponjosas; tratando de no despertarla, aunque después de todos los traspiés que había dado parecía imposible; la despojó de su calzado y la cubrió con los cobertores, hasta que le pareció que estaba lo suficiente cómoda.

Encendió la lampara de la mesa de noche y la colocó en la luz más baja; no quería molestar a Scully, pero le era muy difícil guiarse sin tropezarse con alguna de sus cosas. Se levantó, se despojó de su chaqueta y rápidamente fue a colocar la comida en la nevera; cualquier pensamiento que le había indicado que comería esa noche, estaba completamente errado. Se sentía cansado y preocupado, solo quería estar al lado de ella, hasta que despertara y le dijera que estaba bien, que se lo confirmara con sus ojos y su sonrisa, como un instinto primitivo de supervivencia; ver en sus ojos que realmente todo estaría bien.

Entró de nuevo en la habitación después de lavar sus manos de la salsa que se había salido de las bolsas; Scully lo iba a matar cuando se enterara que manchó el piso de madera con salsa agridulce. Por lo menos ya sus manos no olían a comida recalentada.

Se arrodillo a su lado y la observó mientras dormía. Había balbuceado algunas palabras en el camino al apartamento, pero no le había encontrado coherencia alguna. La oyó suspirar en su sueño y levanto su mirada hasta su rostro, viéndolo plácido y tranquilo; embelezado con la vista no se dio cuenta que él también estaba algo cansado, dejando salir un bostezo. Fue en ese momento que se percató del ángel que había estado presenciando toda su veneración.

Sin siquiera atreverse a tocarlo, se acercó a él y lo observó, sonriente. 'Es un bonito ángel de la guarda.' Volvió su vista a Scully y reacomodó algunos mechones rebeldes que insistían en posarse sobre su rostro.

Se levantó y se quitó los zapatos, por un momento dudó si debía irse a la sala y tirarse en el sofá hasta que ella despertara, pero el solo hecho de salir de la habitación ya lo enervaba.

Con cuidado se metió a la cama, recostándose a su lado, prometiéndose a si mismo que guardaría su sueño. Se recostó sobre la almohada y Scully reaccionó al movimiento volviéndose hacia él, pero aun profundamente dormida. Él dejó de respirar por un momento, pero se alivió al ver que sus ojos nunca dejaron de estar cerrados y su respiración era constante y tranquila.

Atreviéndose un poco más, se acercó un poco y puso su brazo sobre el de ella, abrazándola, protegiéndola, como lo había querido hacer por tanto tiempo y ella se acomodó en sus brazos; él estaba cuidando su sueño, cerca de ella, oliendo su perfume, acariciando su suave piel que parecía nunca haber sido tocada por otro, viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, hasta que en su observación de la paz y de la tranquilidad de ella, su propio sueño lo venció y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta que él también se durmió.

Scully abrió los ojos y sorprendida se los restregó. Estaba en medio del claro de un bosque de cipreses muy altos, pero que dejaban filtrar la luz del sol matutino. Podía escuchar el piar de algunos pájaros en la distancia y una suave brisa acarició su rostro y movió algunas de las hojas que reposaban en el césped verde intenso que cubría todo el suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Ella estaba sentada en el tronco caído de un árbol; miró a su alrededor y se percató que solo estaba ella en el medio de un bosque desconocido. De repente escuchó las risillas de lo que parecía ser una niña, pero miró de nuevo a su alrededor y no encontró a nadie en el lugar.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores, internándose en el tupido bosque. Podía sentir el olor a salvia fresca y la humedad en sus pies mientras caminaba salvando pequeñas ramas y troncos caídos.

De repente, sintió que alguien caminaba muy cerca de ella, y cuando se volteó pudo escuchar la risa de una niña no muy lejos. No podía comprender nada, ni siquiera el hecho de estar allí; la risa de la niña inundaba sus sentidos y de sus labios escapó un nombre: "Emili"

Escuchó de nuevo la risa detrás de ella y se dio vuelta rápidamente, para ver unos largos cabellos rubios correr a través del bosque alejándose de ella, pero Scully emprendió su persecución, escuchando su risa y viendo cómo se detenía y traviesa le sonreía y seguía su carrera.

El aire se hizo mucho más liviano, lo que hizo que se comenzara a cansar y sus pies se resintieron al pisar las ramas en el suelo; pero siguió, concentrada en el dorado cabello que parecía flotar a través del verdor y del delicado vestido que bailaba al compás de la risa, agitando las coloridas florecillas que lo adornaban.

No era Emili, ella lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que esa niña se alejara de ella. Levantó la vista y pareció haberla perdido, pero escuchó sus pasos detrás de ella a cierta distancia y de nuevo su risa.

"Mami, Mami, Mami" La aguda voz de la niña en la lejanía hizo que Scully se angustiara por querer comprender cómo es que estaba en esta carrera que parecía eterna. Se detuvo, no sabía de donde habían salido las risas que cambiaban de intensidad, confundiéndola.

Se sentó en el húmedo tronco de árbol de momentos antes y de repente la divisó, escondida cerca de ella. La niña se acercó juguetona hacia ella, ocultando algo detrás de sí, y por fin pudo ver su rostro detalladamente.

Sus ojos parecían esmeraldas que brillaban como si tuvieran una etérea luz propia, enmarcados por un angelical rostro sonrojado y una sonrisa infantil que solo hizo que sintiera unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero ella descubrió lo que escondía, un pedazo de cartulina descolorida, casi artesanal que tenía dibujada una escena de un lago apacible.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Scully y la bella criatura acercó sus delicadas manos y con uno de sus deditos tomó una de las cristalinas gotas del rostro de la conmovida mujer y mirándola fijamente a los ojos se la mostró; la lágrima parecía brillar tal diamante, reflejando los colores del verde entorno y del despejado cielo.

Scully parecía haber perdido la habilidad del habla y la niña enternecida, soltó el dibujo y acarició el rostro de ella, aun mostrándole la lágrima cual gema en su dedo, la niña acercó la lágrima a sus labios y suavemente la sopló, haciendo que la brillante gota se esparciera como escarcha en la brisa.

Scully boquiabierta solo podía observarla y la bella niña se acercó aun más, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estrechándola en un abrazo que Scully devolvió con necesidad. La niña se apartó y la besó en la mejilla, sonriéndole; le tomó el rostro entre sus manos, acomodó su cabello y le sonrió una vez más.

"¿Quién...?" Intentó preguntar Scully encontrando de nuevo su voz, pero la niña llevó un dedo a sus labios y le hizo señas para que callara, negando con la cabeza.

"Arrulla sus sueños, lindo ángel" Dijo la niña alejándose de ella y Scully trató de seguirla, pero inmediatamente y con una luz cegadora, se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

Scully abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Mulder junto al suyo, solo a unos centímetros de su propio rostro. El cuarto estaba oscuro y solo una vaga luz se filtraba desde la calle a través de las cortinas de su ventana, que se ondeaban suavemente por la brisa que entraba.

'¿Qué hacía de vuelta en su casa?' Se preguntó. 'Ellos han debido llamarlo' Continuó, buscándole explicación al hecho de que ella estuviese recostada con Mulder en su cama; no que a ella le molestara mucho.

Trató de contener la respiración para no despertarlo e intentó darse la vuelta para ir al baño, pero se dio cuenta que la tenía abrazada y que cualquier movimiento lo haría despertar.

'Ah, puedo esperar...' Pensó y posó su mano sobre su brazo, causando que él, instintivamente, la halara hacia sí, mucho más cerca de lo que ya estaban. Ella continuó acariciando su brazo y sus hombros, hasta acomodar los mechones de cabello que reposaban sobre su rostro. Esto hizo que Mulder se percatara que su protegida ya no estaba en el mundo de los sueños y abrió sus ojos, pero sin exaltaciones; tranquilo, pausado.

"Hola" Le dijo ella, sonriéndole levemente. "¿Cómo es que estamos aquí?" Él parpadeó varias veces hasta que sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad del cuarto.

"Pues, Señorita" Dijo Mulder despabilándose y con una voz algo ceremonial. "Yo fui asignado a traerla, cuidarla y vigilarla hasta que se sienta bien" Él se incorporó y la observó mientras ella se estiró, emitiendo un débil quejido al sentir un agudo dolor en su vientre.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Mulder algo alarmado al ver la ligera expresión de dolor en el rostro de ella. "¿Te sucede algo?" Ella se fue incorporando lentamente de la cama y le negó con la cabeza.

"No te alarmes mucho, Mulder." Dijo ella, tratando de encontrar un ángulo que no le causara dolor al sentarse. "Es natural que me duela un poco si me han hecho una operación, por más pequeña que haya sido..." La parte racional de Scully surgió para hacerse cargo de la situación. Él respiró algo aliviado, se levantó de la cama y tomó su chaqueta, de la cual sacó una receta médica.

"Me dieron esta receta; espera aquí sentada, no te muevas." Se puso la chaqueta y se calzó los zapatos rápidamente. "Dame 10 minutos y busco las prescripciones que necesitas." Cuando se disponía a irse, ella lo tomó del brazo y le miró a los ojos.

"Gracias, Mulder, pero no te preocupes tanto." Ella le aseguró esbozando una tímida sonrisa; él asintió con la cabeza.

"No tardaré" Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ella terminó de levantarse y se dirigió al baño, con alguna dificultad; tenía que valerse por si misma, no podía depender de él, ella era fuerte. 'El dolor no es tan abrumante' Pensó, aunque la idea de ser atendida y consentida por Mulder no era para nada despreciable. Al salir del baño, se dio cuenta que el ofrecimiento era más que necesario, cuando había tardado más de lo esperado tratando de subir sus pantalones.

Cuando entró a su habitación, encontró a Mulder sentado en la cama esperando por ella; 'Demonios' Pensó, 'realmente me tardé muchísimo en el baño'.

"Te dije que no te levantaras" Dijo el, como regañándola.

"No te preocupes, Mulder." Dijo ella regresando lentamente a la cama, mientras él la ayudó. "Te aseguro que de ahora en adelante no te desobedeceré" Él la cubrió con la manta de nuevo y le dio algunas píldoras y un vaso de agua.

"Gracias" Dijo ella sorbiendo un poco del agua. Él la observó y luego llevó su mirada al ángel en la mesa de noche.

"¿De dónde sacaste este angelito?" Dijo él tomándolo. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y le sonrió.

"Me lo regaló un admirador" Él le dirigió una mirada confundida e inquisidora que Scully devolvió con una leve risa. "Fue hace como una semana; entré a una juguetería mientras caminaba cerca del Hoover y pues, el dueño de la tienda, una anciano muy agradable por cierto, me lo dio, para que me cuidara..." Mulder lo observó una vez más y lo posó en su regazo.

"Es un buen regalo" Dijo él guiñándole un ojo. "¿Quieres comer algo? Hay comida china en la nevera, la puedo calentar si te provoca" Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Espera aquí entonces, no me tardo" Él volvió a salir de la habitación, dejando a Scully observando el lugar que el había ocupado en su cama y el ángel entre sus manos.

Spender estacionó su auto alejado del punto de encuentro. Había acordado reunirse con Lev esa noche, no podía esperar a que él le diera los detalles más acerca de lo que había sucedido en la clínica del Dr. Parenti; sabía que era algo tarde pero no podía esperar, ya había esperado mucho por este día y aunque uno de sus mayores dones era la paciencia, hoy no podía regalarse tales indulgencias. Lev ya estaba esperándolo y lo observó desde lejos mientras se acercó a él.

El humo del cigarrillo le advirtió a Lev que su asociado había llegado al punto de encuentro; estaba cansado, pero entendía que debía complacer los requerimientos de Spender.

"Puede comenzar, Dr. Lev" Dijo el siniestro hombre. "No olvide ningún detalle" Lev hizo un gesto de cansancio y se sentó en un banco cercano.

"Bueno, como ya usted sabe, en cuanto a la parte médica no hay ningún tipo de eventualidades" Explicó el médico. "Ahora todo dependerá del éxito de nuestra técnica en el organismo de Scully. Las perspectivas son buenas; no hubo ningún tipo de hemorragias, y bueno si falla el In Vitro, siempre tendremos el implante como plan B" El Fumador dejó salir una bocanada y se acercó un poco más a Lev.

"¿Y si los dos fracasan?" Lev arqueó las cejas, no se esperaba esta pregunta por parte de Spender. Ellos habían considerado esta posibilidad, pero ya habían experimentado un gran porcentaje de aceptación en cuanto a este experimento.

"Ya eso lo hemos tomado en cuenta, Señor" Continuó Lev. "Las posibilidades son 60/40, son altas en comparación con las posibilidades 15/85 que brinda cualquier procedimiento de la medicina regular." Spender tomó asiento a su lado.

"Me atrevería a asegurar que será un éxito debido a los atributos de la Srta. Scully. Ya ustedes se han ocupado de aligerarnos mucho el trabajo." El fumador asintió con la cabeza y ofreció un cigarrillo a Lev, que él negó, cortésmente.

"Si" afirmó mientras soltaba una ultima bocanada y tiraba el cigarrillo. "Se podría decir que ha sido una cliente frecuente..." Miró a su alrededor, como si buscase alguna mirada curiosa que hubiese estado presenciando su encuentro.

"¿Qué hay acerca de este asunto en la clínica de Parenti?" Lev se restregó la cara, algo dudoso e incómodo con el tema.

"Usted sabe que Parenti siempre ha sido un eslabón flojo..." Recordó Lev. "No tanto por él mismo, sino porque no ha podido deshacerse de todo ese sentimentalismo idiota que tantos problemas nos ha provocado en otras ocasiones" Spender desaprobó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué es esta vez? ¿Ética médica, dolor humano, lástima o algún problema moral?" Preguntó, la ironía no podía escapar de sus palabras.

"Peor" Dijo Lev, algo sonriente. "Una mujer, bonita ella, no es mi estilo, pero es lo suficiente para agarrar a Parenti por los cojones y hacerlo dudar" Spender se permitió sonreír ante el comentario de Lev.

"Démosle un chance" Resolvió el fumador. "Si se presenta otro problema entonces tomaremos parte en este asunto. No podemos dejarnos fastidiar nuestros proyectos" Se levantó de su asiento, mientras Lev lo observó. Él sabía a qué se refería con 'tomar parte en el asunto'. Spender se alejó de él, devolviéndose en el último momento.

"Ya me he encargado de instalar vigilancia permanente en la 'paciente'" Dijo el destacando esa última palabra. "Estaré en contacto con usted, permanezca disponible" Spender le dirigió una despedida silente y se alejó en la oscuridad. Lev sabía que se estaba internando en eventos mucho más oscuros de lo que alguna vez imaginó, pero disgustar al sindicato solo podría poner en peligro su propio pellejo.


	9. Tormentas09

- IX -

Mulder llevó la comida hasta la habitación de Scully. Había encontrado una bandeja para servir y colocó todos los recipientes acompañados de algunos platos y cubiertos. A última hora pensó que necesitaría algo de tomar, así que corrió a buscar una jarra de jugo que había divisado en la nevera de Scully.

Era lo único común en aquel refrigerador, lo demás era una cantidad inimaginable de productos dietéticos, o integrales, o los infames productos hechos de tófu o arroz inflado y que a su parecer sabían realmente asquerosos.

Ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio e intercambiaban miradas de cuando en cuando, sonriéndose y cuidando de no manchar los cobertores o su propia ropa.

"Tu gusto en cuanto a comida china, Mulder, nunca cambia" Él le dirigió una mirada confundida y luego le negó, divertido.

"Pensé que no te gustaban mucho las sorpresas, Scully, pero de ahora en adelante prometo buscar maneras de ser menos predecible" Scully le dio una mirada exagerada, lo cual divirtió aun más a Mulder.

"¿Sabes? el hecho de que te conozca tanto debería ser un halago para ambos" Continuó ella. Mulder la observaba placidamente mientras tomaba un poco de pollo de uno de los recipientes.

"¿Por qué... somos extremadamente difíciles de entender?" Trató él, pero ella le negó con la cabeza.

"No tanto por eso, sino por el simple hecho de que nos encerramos en nosotros mismos con tanto afán, que para cualquier otro ser humano somos un completo misterio." Él asintió y ella continuó comiendo algunos tallarines.

"La búsqueda de lo normal en nuestras vidas..." Dijo él en un tono solemne "¿Es eso a lo que te refieres?" Mulder sabía que eso era algo añorado en ella, por lo menos en su subconsciente, y qué más muestra que todo lo que estaban haciendo para tener un pedacito de vida común y corriente, solo para ellos.

"Un poco de normalidad de vez en cuando no se ve tan mal. Después de todo, igual dormimos en camas y soñamos como el resto del mundo" Mulder encontró gracioso el comentario de Scully a lo que ella levantó su ceja un poco para mostrar su incomprensión.

"Bueno, a excepción de los que sufrimos de insomnio y le tenemos aversión a nuestra cama, encontrando los cómodos cojines de nuestro gastado sofá mucho más atractivos que los cobertores de un colchón" Ella rió un poco, casi ahogándose con el jugo que estaba tomando en ese momento.

"Apuesto que sería diferente si tuvieses a alguien que te acompañara debajo de esos cobertores..." Scully le dirigió una mirada algo seductora, levantando su ceja solo un poco. Sabía que había provocado que la mente de él empezara a mover engranaje tras engranaje, pero nada más por la expresión sorprendida y pícara en su rostro, había valido la pena.

"¿Me esta haciendo una promesa indecente, Agente Scully?" Dijo él con una mirada suspicaz. "¿Qué diría A.D. Skinner si violáramos las reglas de fraternización?" Mulder movió sus cejas de forma exageradamente seductora y eso hizo que Scully reventara en un ataque de risa que le provocó que se doblara un poco por el dolor en su vientre.

"Ahí vas otra vez, no debería estar haciendo que te rías. Un día de estos te voy a matar" Dijo él retirando la bandeja, mientras ella se acomodaba mejor entre las almohadas.

"¿Qué me vas a estar matando, Mulder?" Dijo ella tomándole la mano cuando se acercó, tratando de ayudarla a acomodarse. "En este momento, te acercas más a darme vida que a quitármela..." Ella buscó su mirada, y él la sostuvo por un momento hasta que no pudo contenerla y, sonrojado, se aclaró la garganta.

"Mejor llevo estas cosas a la cocina antes de que 'por accidente' algo manche 'alguna' cosa en esta habitación..." Scully asintió y Mulder salió del cuarto dejándola en medio de una meditación ligera acerca del momento que había pasado.

Ella sabía que él estaba algo incómodo en estos terrenos; más sobretodo si no podía evitar hacer uno que otro comentario como el que había hecho, que por un instante había llevado los colores más vivos a su rostro.

No sabía a dónde quería llegar, solo sabía que dentro de todo, esto era lo más normal que se había sentido en meses, sino años. Le encantaba la manera en que él cuidaba de ella, aunque lo ocultara tratando de hacer cosas por sí misma, después de todo, no se sentía tan mal como para que él estuviese tan pendiente de su comodidad.

¿Pero cómo negarse a ser tratada como una princesa? al estilo Mulder claro está. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había estado rondando su mente los días previos; era muy difícil contener la verdad. Mulder volvió a la habitación con uno de los helados que ella había guardado en su congelador.

"Aquí tiene, señorita" Dijo con una voz falsa y graciosa. "Su postre." Ella lo tomó mientras él se recostó sobre su espalda.

"Tienes una forma muy particular de cambiar los temas, Mulder" Dijo ella, sorprendiéndose a sí misma y culpando a la anestesia de su repentina extroversión. Él respiró profundamente y volvió su mirada.

"Tenemos que hablar seriamente de de esto ¿verdad?" Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras le daba un mordisco a la barquilla.

"Es más que necesario" Aclaró Scully.

"¿Ni siquiera porque son las 2:30 a.m. y siento que los parpados están a punto de pegarse de mis ojos, como con pega loca?" Scully negó efusivamente y él se incorporó, sentándose frente a ella, colocando sus piernas extendidas sobre sus muslos.

"Supongo que en algún momento debemos hablar sobre lo que sucederá si... quedas embarazada" Scully asintió; una mezcla de tristeza y esperanza en su rostro. Ella sabía que las posibilidades no eran 100% garantizables, mucho más en su condición.

"Si quedo embarazada, como tu lo has destacado, debemos saber cómo vamos a funcionar" La logística y el ritmo de su vida finalmente habían llegado a la mente de Scully. Ella sabía desde un principio que de todas las personas que habían en este mundo, quizás ella no era la más indicada para traer un niño al mundo, obligándolo a vivir la misma angustia y ajetreo que ella vivía cada día; así se lo había hecho ver la trabajadora social cuando ella quiso adoptar a Emili..., pero quiénes eran ellos para quitarle el sueño a alguien de una manera tan tajante.

Mulder no sabía cómo abordar la discusión sin herir sentimientos; los de ella y los suyos. Él sabía que por sobre todas las cosas, no había una parte de sí que no le dijera que esta mujer era la expresión de perfección en su vida; lo que estaba bien, lo que estaba en paz, lo que estaba por sobre todas las cosas, incluso su existencia. Oportunidades como el mismo hecho de haberla conocido, era uno de esos momentos invaluables que formaban parte de su carpeta archivada bajo 'Cosas sin las cuales no vale la pena seguir viviendo'.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, mientras terminó de comer lo que quedaba del helado. Lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a ella; mucho más juntos de lo que ya estaban. Él ocupó el lugar a su lado, aun tomados de la mano, caderas tocándose, calor humano... sintiéndose.

"¿Quién lo diría?" Comenzó Mulder, cansado ya del silencio que los había ocupado. "Fox Mulder, merecedor de cualquier premio a la paranoia y Dana Scully, la espécimen de racionalidad más conocida del área metropolitana de Washington, han decidido que procrearse es la mejor manera de acabar con algunos demonios internos. Seguramente estaremos llenando bolsillos de los afortunados ganadores de algunas apuestas de pasillo." Ella sonrió internamente.

"Todo va a cambiar, ¿Cierto?" Preguntó ella, aunque sabía que ya eso estaba más que sobreentendido.

"Si, no más perseguir moustros o chupacabras, no más cultos suicidas o locos incestuosos" Mulder recordó los tantos momentos en los que habían arriesgado su vida.

"No olvides a Flukeman" Dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Nunca te olvides de él" Mulder, sonriente, pasó su brazo detrás de ella, atrayéndola hacia sí.

"Créeme, no tengo la más mínima intención." Ella se acomodó aun más en su abrazo, sintiendo la comodidad y la seguridad que sentía allí en ese momento. Por ese instante, aunque en su subconsciente miles de pensamientos cruzaban a cientos de kilómetros por hora, se sentía bien, tranquila, feliz y, en cierto grado, completa.

"Supongo que tendré que volver a Quantico" Dijo ella, recuperando su racionalidad. La expresión de él era triste; las palabras fuertes habían llegado.

"Grandes sacrificios por grandes sueños, ¿no?" Ella asintió con la cabeza ante sus palabras, mientras sus ojos mostraron cierta humedad que delataba la tristeza que representaba una posible separación de su compañero, su secuaz de tantas experiencias.

"No es como que no nos veremos nunca más, al contrario..." Mulder no pudo completar la frase; el nudo en su garganta crecía cada vez más.

"No..., nos hemos... unido" Dijo ella luchando por encontrar su voz que había decidido encerrarse en su garganta; demasiados sentimientos aglomerados.

Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de ella de una forma incontrolable; Mulder se volvió y a través de sus lágrimas pudo ver que, aunque triste, la grandeza de los sentimientos tan poco verbalizados, pero compartidos entre ellos, se mostraba en el brillo de sus ojos y en su mirada. Su corazón dio un vuelco y abrazándola mucho más fuerte, le dio un beso en la frente, estrechándola entre sus brazos hasta que el sueño la venció.

Desde aquel momento, esa mañana, al despertar entre sus brazos, no pude más que maravillarme y asustarme un poco por lo que habíamos dejado salir; las posibilidades eran infinitas.

No me bastó el tiempo para pensar en lo platónico que era el momento en el que estábamos ahora. Cada día fluyendo como el agua, cada momento disfrutado como si fuese el último, como si el mero evento que nos brindamos a los dos nos hubiese abierto los ojos a tantas cosas que habíamos olvidado como necesarias; como respirar, como coquetear a veces con poco disimulo, como sonreír por más de dos horas seguidas, como sentir que nuestro pequeño mundo era más de lo que alguna vez nos habíamos imaginado.

Ninguno de los dos había querido entrar en el tema de mi embarazo, si es que de hecho lo estaba. El Dr. Parenti me había explicado que no haría ninguna prueba antes de un espacio de tres días, pero aunque quiero ser optimista, debo admitir que no me siento nada diferente..., pero ¿Quién está para decir que debería?

El solo hecho de pensar en el resultado de lo que ya ha sido hecho, me crispa y me hace sentir un nudo en el estómago que no me tranquiliza para nada; solo la presencia tranquilizadora de Mulder, a mi lado desde ese día, ha hecho que no me encierre en mi habitación e, inmóvil, permanezca hasta obtener la respuesta de mi doctor.

No puedo evitar maravillarme ante él; Mulder me ha convencido con cada una de las cosas que, aunque ya las había notado, hace por mi cada día de su vida, simplemente con el hecho de existir.

Parenti veía a través de los cristales de sus gafas, como contemplando las pequeñas rayas que el uso les había propinado. No podía evitar pensar acerca de los acontecimientos de los últimos días; después de todo, no habían tenido muchas complicaciones que hayan sido prevenidas. En unos pocos momentos, sabría si la primera parte de su experimento había dado resultado, para descartar una segunda o por el contrario, reforzarla.

Había citado a Scully para realizar el chequeo que le diría si el procedimiento había tenido éxito, y no podía dejar de sentir un pequeño revuelo en su estómago en el momento que se dio cuenta de que las posibilidades aun podrían estar en sus manos; de cualquier manera que las utilizara, todo ahora dependía de la lealtad que le tuviese a esos hombres y de la poca lealtad que se tuviese a sí mismo.

Respiró profundamente, pero no encontró dentro de sí una respuesta a tantas preguntas. Sabía que ya su vida estaba en juego, había sacrificado su bienestar por perseguir el acceso a una tecnología de punta que no podía utilizar a su antojo y solo bajo las órdenes estrictas de esos hombres, y por más, había deteriorado su relación con Brenda, que ahora lo veía como un hombre distinto, y no de una buena manera.

Él había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía de ninguna manera advertirle de tanta maldad, pero ella no era tonta. Ya le había hecho ver que estaba sobre él, que sabia que algo muy malo estaba en su vida y no tardaría mucho en descubrir por lo menos la cuarta parte de lo que sucedía. Si era la mitad de lo inteligente de lo que él sabía que ella era, ya habría atado algunos cabos y no faltaría mucho para que descubriera lo que él tejía en su telaraña de aberraciones.

El sonido del intercomunicador lo regresó a la realidad y él se acercó a su escritorio. Hizo una pausa antes de contestar la llamada de su asistente.

"Dime, Marla" Dijo él fingiendo tranquilidad.

"La Srta. Scully está en la sala de espera. ¿Está listo para recibirla?" la voz de la mujer casual y distanciada.

"En 10 minutos..." Dijo él recogiendo algunas cosas de su escritorio. "Que entre en 10 minutos"

Se pasó una mano pesada por su sudorosa cabeza; era el momento. De lo que sucediera en los próximos instantes dependían muchas cosas en el futuro. Algo le decía que este no sería el final de esta situación y por consiguiente, estaría atado a esto por mucho más tiempo. Recogió su bata y salió de la oficina.

Mulder había dejado la oficina al mismo tiempo que Scully. Ella le había advertido que quería estar sola en el consultorio del Dr. Parenti y él por supuesto no discutió ni una de sus palabras. En esos tres días que habían pasado juntos habían aprendido mucho uno del otro, si es que aun se podía aprender aun más después de convivir por tanto tiempo como compañeros; pero este aprendizaje era distinto.

Habían dejado caer algunas paredes; tratándose con más facilidad, conforme pasaban las horas y dejando que cualquier restricción impuesta por el trabajo o por sus propias mentes se disolviera en el escaso espacio que los separó durante el fin de semana.

Ambos habían disfrutado de la compañía del otro, pero olvidando los 'peros', viéndose por primera vez como ellos mismos, descubriendo lo distintos que eran una vez que se olvidaban del mundo exterior.

Mientras manejaba a través de la despejada autopista, Mulder pensó en el poco tiempo que le había dedicado al trabajo en las últimas semanas. Ciertamente, el cheque de este mes sería el más injustificado que haya cobrado en años.

'Ah, ellos me lo deben' Pensó. La última vez que tomó vacaciones obligatorias todo había resultado en Scully haciéndose un tatuaje en la espalda y él con el peor ataque de celos de la historia.

No habían tomado casos nuevos, y habían actualizado todo el papeleo que habían dejado de lado por meses; por primera vez, aquella oficina estaba al día. Se sentía ligero, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que el día de hoy traería a sus vidas; la certeza o la tristeza.

La rutina del fin de semana volvió a su cabeza, y comparándola con lo que le esperaba en su solitario apartamento, sintió unas ganas irresistibles de volver a casa con ella. Había decidido ir a su apartamento después de todo, cambiarse de ropas y dirigirse al apartamento de Scully; quería estar allí para cuando ella volviese.

'En este momento debe estar recibiendo la noticia, cualquiera que sea' Pensó mientras entraba a su sala. Rápidamente se despojó de su traje de oficina y corrió a la ducha; le tomaría 20 minutos salir de su casa y otros 20 llegar a casa de Scully, si lograba salvarse del embotellamiento de la tarde.

Mientras lavaba su cabello se imaginó las miles de posibilidades que desatarían la respuesta de los exámenes de hoy. 'Si solo la hubiese convencido de hacerse ese examen casero, por lo menos habríamos sabido sin necesidad a tanta formalidad' Pero Scully no había aceptado. Quizás un poco motivado a su miedo, a su temor de que esa varillita blanca le dijera que había soñado demasiado y que no sería posible tal aspiración.

Se vistió rápidamente y cogió las llaves de su auto; Había vencido al reloj por 5 minutos y se sentía satisfecho. Por los otros 25 que le tomó llegar al apartamento de Scully y entrar encontrándolo vacío, solo pudo sentirse como si estuviese en piloto automático.

Obviamente la consulta había tomado más de lo esperado, sino Scully ya habría llegado a su apartamento y Mulder se recostó en el sofá con toda la intención de esperarla, pero el ajetreo de minutos antes lo había cansado y momentáneamente cerró sus ojos para quedarse profundamente dormido.

La suave brisa de la mañana hizo que Mulder se percatara que no estaba en la sala de Scully; a su alrededor, el brillo blancuzco de arenas blancas eternas: dunas gigantescas se extendían más allá del espacio que podía abarcar su vista, dándole la impresión de que se encontraba en el medio de la nada, pero no se sentía solo.

Miró a su alrededor y vio como la arena era tan sedosa que parecía una piel suave y tersa, como tantas veces había soñado que sería la de Scully... una crema exquisita que habría querido untarse hasta ella fuera parte de él y él de ella.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar, bajo sus pies la arena no era tal arena, tal vez motivada a su imagen mental de esta arena en particular, se sentía como una suave alfombra cálida y de terciopelo.

Un olor familiar lo embargó, pero no lo incomodó. Era una mezcla de dulzor de duraznos, te y algún otro olor que no logró identificar; olía a ella, a su Scully, al aroma que lo había acompañado las últimas noches mientras había dormido plácidamente a su lado, guardándola de todos sus temores y de todas las interrogantes que podrían haberla hecho despertar de su propio sueño.

Se dio cuenta que entre sus manos, lo que había parecido un desierto despierto y alerta, se había convertido en un cuerpo cálido y vivo entre sus brazos, rozando su piel, respirando a su mismo ritmo, haciéndolo sentirse más vivo que nunca... lo que una vez se había sentido inmenso, ahora él había crecido para ser tan inmenso como su anhelo.

Ahora estaba a su altura, ahora comenzaba a ser parte de ella, porque ella lo había querido, porque ella lo había dejado y tomándolo de la mano lo internó en su mundo y en su corazón.

Scully oprimió el botón de la alarma de su auto al estacionarlo frente a su edificio. Su caminar era pesadumbroso y cansado. Entró a su oscuro apartamento y guardo las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; y allí, en el sofá, estaba él, que al escuchar la puerta cerrarse se levantó, despertando de su sueño.

"Scully" dijo él algo sorprendido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado en ese sofá. "Me quedé dormido, te estaba esperando" Ella se acercó a él con una expresión triste y perdida, apretó sus labios conteniendo las lágrimas y él la miró a los ojos. Examinó su lenguaje, algo que le dijera lo que él ya intuía por el peso inconmensurable que podía sentir en su corazón.

"No funcionó ¿Verdad?" dijo el finalmente ante una decepcionada Scully.

"Supongo que esperaba demasiado" Dijo ella desviando solo un poco la mirada para que él no viera en inmenso dolor que llevaba por dentro. Él negó con la cabeza, como queriendo decir 'Ni pensarlo' y la abrazó, queriendo apagar todo el sufrimiento que había ahora en su corazón. Ella respondió a su abrazo, estrechándolo fuertemente.

"Era mi última oportunidad" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y su voz entrecortada por la tristeza y el llanto. Él cerró los ojos, incrédulo y doliendo por ella, por ambos. Ella lo estrechó aun más fuerte, como queriendo que esa seguridad de sus brazos no se fuera aun y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el momento y de olvidar, pero respiró profundo y abrió los ojos de nuevo, las lágrimas salieron de ellos como ríos incontenibles.

Mulder se separó de ella y besó su frente, mientras ella trató de ahogar el llanto y tranquilizarse con su respiración. Cerraron los ojos, mientras él apoyó su frente en la de ella.

"Nunca descartes un milagro" Dijo él, aspirando su perfume, escuchando su respiración y sintiendo el latir acelerado de su corazón, manteniéndola en él, cerca de él. Ella no podía seguir conteniendo el llanto y se acercó aun más, acariciando su rostro y su cuello, besó su mejilla y lo abrazó fuertemente; aquel era el lugar seguro que ella había reclamado como suyo.

Por unos minutos, ambos se sostuvieron, divagando en la comodidad de tenerse el uno al otro, pero al mismo tiempo, ambos completamente devastados; los sueños que habían sostenido entre sus manos por pocos instantes, así como habían venido, así se habían desvanecido.

Mulder no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas que estaba ocultando brotaron de sus ojos. Ella se percató de esto y, observándolo, pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas, desapareciendo momentáneamente la humedad que había mojado largos caminos en el rostro de él; vio sus manos húmedas y sintió un sentimiento de deja vu, miles de imágenes volando en su subconsciente sin dejarla razonar.

Levantó la mirada y los ojos de Mulder sostenían una mirada intensa, pero llena de dolor y algo más, algo que no supo distinguir a una primera vista. Eso que veía en sus ojos era, sin más adornos, a ella misma.

Por un momento dejó de respirar, como si el mero hecho de hacerlo hubiese podido romper el encanto en el cual ambos habían caído. Él se acercó a ella mientras cerraron los ojos, como hipnotizados, y sus labios se tocaron una primera vez, delicadamente, lentamente, como probando que existían en ese lugar y en ese tiempo.

El beso se fue haciendo más profundo, pero sin llegar a ser uno de pasión sino de reconocimiento, un beso puro, un beso necesitado, un beso de amor que hizo que el corazón de Mulder diese un vuelco y no podía desacelerarlo.

Era tal como lo había soñado tantas veces; sus labios llenos y suaves como una flor, que acariciaba los suyos sin restricciones, sin promesas y sin tiempo ni espacio. Una de sus manos reposaba en sus caderas, suavemente atrayéndola hacia él, mientras la otra jugaba con su cabello rojizo que tanto adoraba.

Ella parecía no querer terminar este beso; había calculado en muchas oportunidades que Mulder sabría de esta forma o de otra, pero descubrirlo era distinto. El beso se hizo más profundo y su lengua se atrevió a explorar lugares desconocidos..., ambas acariciando, probando; él sabía a Té y otro sabor que solo pudo clasificar bajo el sabor de él. Todo su dolor estaba en ese beso, como las palabras silentes que no encontraban significado en sonidos más que en acciones.

Ella se separó de él, el aire corto en sus pulmones, y ambos se miraron a los ojos como si hubiesen descubierto un nuevo mundo inexplicable. No sabía qué decir, o cómo explicar algo en lo que ambos estaban seguros que era más que bienvenido, pero como siempre en sus vidas... el silencio era la mejor arma, aquella que cubría todo o nada.

Bajó su mirada y Mulder pareció entender que ella necesitaba algún tiempo para recoger sus pensamientos y él para organizar los suyos. Dio un profundo suspiro, tomó su mano y la besó, ella levantó su mirada y en ella pudo ver que aunque triste, era fuerte e iba a estar mejor.

Mulder recogió su chaqueta y justo cuando se disponía a irse, ella lo tomó del brazo y lo abrazó con aun más sentimiento si es que era posible, tanto que él sintió que sino fuese físicamente imposible, su corazón se saldría de tan fuerte que era su ritmo.

Ella se apartó y lo dejó irse. Era mejor así, ambos estaban realmente afectados por lo que había sucedido, por lo que se había negado a existir. Él sabía que necesitaba oxigeno; sacó las llaves de su auto y dirigiéndole una última mirada a Scully, salió de su apartamento.

Ella no se contuvo más y corrió a su habitación, como una niña con el corazón roto, se tiró en su cama y lloró desconsoladamente mientras arrullaba el pequeño ángel que la había acompañado en tantas noches de desesperación y expectativa, hasta que el llanto la acunó en su sueño.

Un decepcionado y preocupado Richard Parenti estaba sentado en su oficina, observando como los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban a través de las persianas. Sentía que ahora más que nunca, estaba atrapado en cuatro paredes que cada vez se hacían más pequeñas. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lev.

"Habla Lev" Su voz tosca y sin emoción.

"La primera parte ha fracasado" Dijo Parenti, directo al grano. "No ha habido éxito en el in vitro" Lev estaba preocupado. Un atraso como este, aunque prevenido no era lo más recomendable si quería mantener a ciertos sectores felices y satisfechos.

"¿Has hecho exámenes del implante de ovarios?" Pregunto Lev. Este segundo chance era la segunda opción y la última. No habría más nada que hacer si éste no funcionara.

"Si, si quieres te los llevo ahora mismo, ya no tengo más pacientes por el día" Propuso él, así podría resolver unos cuantos detalles con sus socios.

"Claro, inmediatamente" Dijo Lev. "Te espero aquí en 30 minutos" Parenti colgó la llamada y dando una última ojeada a los reportes en sus manos se levantó y salió de la oficina.


	10. Tormentas10

- X -

Mulder se dejó caer en su sofá; su pulso rápido y desembocado. No podía creer que finalmente y fuera de cualquier sueño o alucinación, había besado a Scully. No había sido un beso que llevara a más, pero de otra manera hubiese sido incorrecto; 'no en este momento' se dijo. No ahora.

Estaba tan confundido, pero no sobre lo que había sucedido, sino de lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante.

-.-

Ni tu mismo puedes comprenderte. La última semana ha transcurrido en una diatriba incesante sobre la posibilidad de ser el padre del hijo de Scully y ahora, que ha sucedido alguna parte de la naturalidad que tanto anhelabas, te aterrorizas ante la posibilidad de lo inimaginable.

Acéptalo, antes, aun cuando pedías más, el hecho de que todo hubiese sucedido de esa manera te protegía de lo que no habías tenido valor para llevar a cabo: perderte en ella, en sus brazos y en sus labios.

Pero aprovecharme del momento solo me hubiese hecho sentir como un cerdo, tomando ventaja del estado de vulnerabilidad en que está en este momento; en que estamos en este momento.

El instante que ella entró en la habitación y, vi sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, tanta decepción y tristeza en su rostro; mi corazón debió haberse partido en mil pedazos que se hicieron cada vez más pequeños al escuchar sus palabras.

Lo que dije salió de lo poco que podía aguantar sin romper a llorar de la impotencia, tal cual como un niño pequeño; estamos destinados a depender solo de nosotros mismos, no podemos buscar la felicidad en otras cosas o en otras personas. Espero que Scully pueda entender eso con el tiempo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Nada puede ser igual luego de esto. Yo lo sentí, y por Dios, puse todo mi corazón en que ella también lo sintiera. Si hubiese sido diferente, no hubiese dejado ese apartamento hasta que hubiese besado todo el dolor de ella, hasta que su pena se desvaneciera con mis caricias, hasta que mi abrazo se hiciera tan fuerte que ahogara toda su tristeza y se hiciera polvo, pero no fue así.

La verdad es que nunca existirán las condiciones perfectas, porque nunca va a ser distinto. No puedo planear esto o lo otro porque simplemente mi vida es un imprevisto y la de ella un huracán que sigue al mío.

El momento es ya, no ayer ni mañana, pero cómo saber si ella piensa lo mismo, cómo saber si dentro de todos los miles de pensamientos que deben estar cruzando su cabeza en este momento, le está brindando una posibilidad a lo que yo reconozco en este momento como mi necesidad incomparable e irrefrenable de estar con ella, de llevar de una vez por todas este amor platónico de tantos años a su lógico desenlace.

Richard Parenti entró al laboratorio; bajo su brazo la carpeta que contenía los exámenes que había realizado a Scully. Adentro, Parenti estaba algo nervioso por lo que pensaría Spender del resultado de sus esfuerzos. Él sabía que para el siniestro fumador, si las cosas no salían a la perfección eran por dos razones: una porque no se le había puesto demasiado empeño y dos, porque no lo había hecho él mismo, pero esta no era su área de experticia y Parenti le había informado bien de las posibilidades de éxito.

El fumador observó los exámenes frente a las miradas expectantes de Haskell, Parenti y Lev.

"Es una pérdida importante de tiempo y usted lo sabe" Dijo Spender dirigiéndose a Parenti. "Si hubiesen seguido mis órdenes, para este momento estaríamos calculando la próxima etapa" Parenti bajó la mirada, temeroso y avergonzado.

Él estaba cansado de esta situación; sabía que de emprender un nuevo intento, él estaría atado a ese proyecto por mucho más tiempo; él había hecho un compromiso que su escasa moral estaba pidiéndole que dirimiera.

"Avíseme cuando hayan encontrado la manera de comenzar nuestro plan" Spender apagó su cigarro y devolvió la carpeta a Parenti. Se dirigió a la salida, pero Parenti se apresuró a dejar los papeles e ir detrás de él.

"Espere..., por favor" Parenti se acercó a él mientras abría la puerta de su auto. "Yo... quisiera retirarme del proyecto, señor" El miedo y la duda en su voz temblorosa. El fumador lo miró fijamente a los ojos y se acercó a él.

"Nadie abandona el proyecto, Dr. Parenti" Dijo Spender, un tono amenazante en la esencia de su voz. "No hay forma; desde el momento que usted pasó a nuestras manos, la posibilidad del abandono solo la da la muerte... y no queremos que su inteligencia acabe de un lado del camino ¿verdad?" Esta ultima frase acompañada de una sonrisa irónica.

Parenti trató de recuperar su aliento y el oxígeno que había dejado de fluir en sus pulmones. Spender entró en su auto y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Parenti frente a la entrada del laboratorio, sintiéndose perdido y atrapado.

Al día siguiente, Scully llegó temprano a la oficina. Había resuelto que lo que había transpirado el día anterior, no debía ser discutido en el lugar. Ella era especialista en mantener su imagen profesional y este caso no sería distinto. No podía dejar que su vida la gobernara la emotividad que la había embargado en los últimos días.

Había pasado toda la noche tratando de conciliar el sueño, refugiándose en su propia mente y en la oscuridad de su propia habitación. Había deseado ser una niña pequeña y poder correr a los brazos de su madre y que ella curara todas sus heridas, pero no lo era e incluso de pequeña, no había dejado que la gobernaran sus sentimientos, que muchas veces veía como una debilidad, la llevaban a parecer vulnerable.

Mulder entró a la oficina y la encontró absorta en sus pensamientos; se acercó a ella y le arreglo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, lo cual la sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta del momento en que entró a la oficina.

"Mulder, no te vi llegar" dijo ella sorprendida. "Estaba inmersa en mis pensamientos" Él no sabía cómo abordar una conversación con ella luego de lo que había sucedido. No sabía si abrazarla o darle su espacio, no sabía si propiciar el tema o abandonarlo.

"Si eso parecía" Él intentó acercarse a ella, pero Scully evadió su mirada y se alejó de él, dejándolo un poco desorientado. Ella se situó del otro lado del sótano, lejos de él, su mirada perdida en el linóleo gris bajo sus pies.

'Obviamente no me quiere cerca' Pensó él, mientras le dio vuelta a su escritorio y se sentó. Ella se quedo en silencio en el rincón; nunca la había visto tan retraída, esa no era Scully.

Él no quería pensar que lo de ayer había sido una equivocación; se había sentido tan extraño, pero al mismo tiempo tan correcto que no podía dejar que esta vez se escapara la oportunidad de sus manos.

"¿Estás bien, Scully? Pareces estar algo dispersa" Ella negó con la cabeza, sin responder a una pregunta en particular.

"Yo, estoy bien, Mulder. Gracias por preguntar" El tono de su voz era seco y sin emoción. Él se preocupó, 'Algo esta realmente mal' se dijo, 'está teniendo segundos pensamientos, segundas reconsideraciones'.

"¿Soy yo o es que hoy nuestras conversaciones se van a limitar a respuestas monosilábicas disfrazadas de amabilidad?" Dijo él, provocando lo que ya ella había comenzado.

"No estoy de humor, Mulder" Respondió ella, su voz cortante y algo violenta, mientras caminó hacia el archivo y abrió rápidamente una gaveta.

"Yo tampoco estoy de humor, hay que continuar con nuestras vidas." Dijo Mulder sin comprender la actitud de su compañera que ni siquiera se atrevía a verlo a los ojos. "Nadie se está dando por vencido, pero tomando esta actitud evasiva no vas a solucionar absolutamente nada" Ella le disparó una mirada que de tener dagas lo habría atravesado sin contemplaciones.

"¡Yo no estoy evadiendo nada!" El tono de la voz de Scully retumbó en las paredes del sótano, haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera de los decibeles de su voz. "Yo no quiero saber más nada del asunto, no quiero pensar, no quiero evaluar, no quiero regresar a una estúpida ilusión que todo lo que hace es hacerme daño, arruinar mi vida y hacerme cada día más débil" Dijo con un tono más bajo pero igualmente hiriente.

Mulder comprendió que ella estaba evitando todo lo que había sucedido en su apartamento, lo cual lo molestó. No podía dejar que ella se encerrara en si misma de nuevo, no después que habían llegado tan lejos. Él lo había sentido, en la ternura de aquel beso, en el calor de sus brazos, en la necesidad de sentirse segura; todas esas palabras eran mentiras que estaba tratando de creerse ella misma para evitar arriesgarse a la posibilidad de perder una vez más.

"No voy a dejar que te hagas esto, Scully" Le dijo levantándose de su asiento y acercandose a ella hasta que estuvo a solo milímetros de su rostro. Ella no podía evitar su mirada teniéndolo tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento tibio cerca de sus labios que en otro momento habría besado, porque su cuerpo se lo pedía, porque su corazón lo ansiaba, pero su mente le decía que debía protegerse; otro golpe sería ya demasiado, implicaría demasiado.

"No me estoy haciendo nada, Mulder" Dijo ella con determinación en su voz. "Tal vez será mejor que nos demos espacio, para aclarar nuestras mentes" Bajó la mirada para no sostener más la de Mulder que, herida, solo le mostraba incredulidad y algo de rabia.

"Está bien, ten todo el espacio que tu quieras." Dijo él molesto, tomando su abrigo y saliendo de la oficina. Scully dejó salir el aire que había estado conteniendo y sus hombros se hundieron dejando salir un sollozo débil que fue creciendo mientras se daba cuenta que había caído en una situación de la cual no podía escapar, por más que quisiera no podía luchar contra algo que era más fuerte que su propia racionalidad.

Aun en su apartamento, Parenti vestía las mismas ropas que había vestido la noche anterior, solo que ahora su corbata colgaba inerte de su cuello y en su mano había un vaso de whisky aguado que había dejado de tomar hacía una hora; pero era incapaz de moverse, inmerso en sus pensamientos solo era capaz de lamentarse por las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida.

Se había consagrado como un reconocido genetista, sus investigaciones, una más ambiciosa que la otra, pero nada lo había detenido; hasta que su socio le había hablado de la forma de adquirir más y mejores resultados con la mejor tecnología. Su espíritu ambicioso no pudo contenerse, debía ser el mejor por sobre todas las cosas.

Había sacrificado su vida personal por sus aspiraciones, nunca había llevado una relación hasta las últimas instancias, siempre rodeándose de mujeres que no lo llenaban y que intelectualmente estaban muy por debajo de él, pero ahora era distinto.

Desde el momento que comenzó a dejarse llevar por los artilugios de Brenda, sabía que estaba perdido; había conocido a la mujer que lo llevaría a derrumbar la pared que él mismo había levantado a su alrededor, evitando que alguien lo afectara de tal manera. Pero ya era muy tarde; estaba involucrado en algo que no tenía escapatoria, como el fumador se lo había advertido.

Escuchó el ruido de unas llaves en la cerradura de la puerta principal, pero no se molestó en averiguar quién era. Sabía que por la hora, ya Brenda estaría preguntándose la razón de su ausencia en la oficina y por qué estaba su teléfono desconectado desde el momento que llegó a su apartamento.

Brenda se acercó a él lentamente, observando el desastre a su alrededor. Los reconocimientos que habían estado cuidadosamente organizados en repisas, ahora descansaban esparcidos en el suelo, muchos de ellos despedazados, otros irreconocibles. Fotografías y adornos, estaban el piso también, los cojines de los sofás fuera de su sitio y los libros de la biblioteca, arrojados con furia por debajo de los muebles y el resto del piso.

Ella se arrodilló frente a él, mucha preocupación es su rostro. En los 3 años que tenía conociéndolo, nunca lo había visto en este estado. Él se había caracterizado por ser un obsesionado con el orden, con la pulcritud y esto era solo una señal de que algo muy grave había sucedido. Ella solo esperaba que no se relacionara con lo que le ocultaba, pero, qué otra podía ser la razón.

"Me preocupé cuando no llegaste esta mañana..." Comenzó ella, mientras él le dirigía una mirada derrotada. "Me asustas, Richard. Esto no eres tu..." En sus ojos había una suplica silente, pero él comenzó a sollozar. Era un llanto desesperado, sin final. Ella lo abrazó y trató de hacer que él se calmara, pero no había manera.

"No puedo, Brenda. No puedo" Dijo él entre lágrimas. "No puedo decirte. Si lo hago, tú también estarás atrapada como yo. Tu vida arruinada como yo. No me hagas hacerte esto, por favor..." Su voz era toda una suplica, su llanto incontenible.

Ella no podía comprenderlo, pero no lo obligó. En su rostro podía ver que estaba realmente asustado, como nunca. Su voz temblorosa le dijo que esto iba mucho más allá de lo que había pensado, dado que él era una persona fuerte, esa persona fuerte que tanto admiraba y que había llegado a amar. Sea lo que fuere, se estaba convenciendo que era lo suficiente como para hacer que este hombre tan determinado estuviese en este estado tan deplorable. Lo abrazó mucho más fuerte y lo besó, tratando de hacer que la preocupación de él se desvaneciera.

Skinner salió del ascensor y caminó hacia la oficina de los expedientes X. En los años que había estado asignado a la vigilancia de estos agentes, había aprendido a valorar la paciencia, el cuidado y el respeto que ambos tenían el uno por el otro. Entró a la oficina para encontrar a Scully sentada en el escritorio con su rostro entre sus manos.

"Buenos días, Scully. ¿Sabe donde está Mulder?" Ella levantó su mirada y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos e hinchados. "Agente Scully, ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó Skinner con autentica preocupación; nunca la había visto en este estado en medio del día laboral. Ella se enjugó las lágrimas.

"Estoy bien" Dijo aclarándose la garganta y ocultando el pañuelo en sus manos. Él se acercó, algo dudoso y se inclinó hacia ella.

"Agente Scully, yo habré pasado mucho tiempo fuera de la calle, pero aun así, se cuando alguien está bien o cuando está mal..." Ella evitó su mirada por un momento para luego darse por vencida.

"En realidad, son problemas personales, Director Skinner" Él asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la naturaleza de las lágrimas, dentro de si, apostaba su sueldo por el resto de su carrera a que tenía algo que ver con Fox Mulder.

"Lo que sea que fuere, Agente Scully, espero que encuentre la solución." Dijo el hombre. "No vale la pena ahogarse en las lágrimas por algo que es imposible remediar" Sus palabras sonaron sabias y sinceras. Ella sabía que no podía confiarle sus problemas, pero el solo hecho de que él estuviese allí en ese momento era suficiente.

"Gracias por el consejo, señor" lo miró a los ojos y él se sintió incómodo ante el momento de informalidad que estaban compartiendo. Ella sostuvo su mirada y buscó en ella algo que le dijera que podía confiar un poco más en él.

"¿Alguna vez se le han presentado oportunidades que ha decidido dejar pasar por el trabajo?" Skinner frunció el ceño, tratando de encontrar la respuesta correcta.

"El trabajo nunca ha sido lo suficientemente importante para dejar de un lado las necesidades de cada quien...," Comenzó él, su voz tentativa. "...o por lo menos no debería" Ella dejó salir un suspiro frustrado y se reclinó en la silla, mientras dirigió su mirada al techo, viendo los lápices en el cielo raso.

"A veces hay que hacer decisiones que cuestan mucho, que implican sacrificar muchas cosas, incluso nuestra propia voluntad o nuestra propia terquedad" Él tomó asiento frente a ella, sin mirarla a los ojos.

"A veces, hay que recoger el valor de donde no se tiene para cerrar una puerta y abrir otra. Lo importante es no decir 'no' antes de considerar los Pros y los Contras... no se sabe lo que se pierde si no se prueba antes lo que se rechaza." Ella asintió con la cabeza, sus palabras calando dentro de ella como escrituras sabias. Ella sabía que tenía razón, hasta ella misma sabía eso, pero no era practicante de su credo.

"¿No estará pensando en dejar los Expedientes X, Agente Scully? ¿Verdad?" Ella se volvió hacia él, algo incrédula ante la pregunta curiosa de él. Por un momento había olvidado que no sabía qué era lo que la traía de cabeza en estos instantes.

"No, señor. Para nada" Dijo ella con una sonrisa leve que dejó a Skinner algo confundido. Él habría jurado que se había hartado de Mulder y sus persecuciones infames, pero se había equivocado, ellos dos realmente permanecían como uno solo; se levantó de su asiento dando la conversación por terminada.

"Dígale al Agente Mulder que pase por mi oficina" Dijo él dispuesto a salir y recobrando su tono formal. Llegó hasta el umbral de la puerta y se volvió hacia Scully. "Espero que la próxima vez ya haya tomado una decisión" Scully asintió con una sonrisa débil una vez más y Skinner salió de la oficina, dejándola otra vez sola con sus pensamientos.

En su mente pululaban las miles de imágenes que se habían situado desde que su vida había dado un vuelco al dejar que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de ella y se entregara a sus impulsos.

Brenda estaba reparando una de las placas que solían colgar de la pared cuando sonó el teléfono; Parenti tomó la llamada en el teléfono que tenía en la ducha.

"Parenti" dijo mientras se apartó el agua de la cara.

"Necesito que vengas para acomodar los nuevos planes lo más pronto posible" La voz de Haskell cansada y de mala gana. Parenti hizo una mueca de desagrado.

"Esta bien, dame 20 minutos" Colgó el auricular y terminó de bañarse. Salió del baño y apurado, se vistió y buscó las llaves de su auto dentro de la chaqueta que había vestido la noche anterior.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntó Brenda viéndolo que salía apurado hacia la puerta del apartamento.

"Debo salir" Dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un rápido beso en los labios. "Me tardaré, si quieres te puedes quedar, a menos que tengas que volver a la clínica. Has lo que quieras y por favor deja de reparar lo irreparable..." y con esto salió inmediatamente del apartamento, dejándola con la palabra en la boca y terriblemente confundida.

Hacía solo unas horas había estado devastado, aterrorizado y destruido en el sillón de su sala y ahora salía como si nada hubiese ocurrido. No podía entender nada, pero debía averiguar qué se traía entre manos. Tomó las llaves de su auto y su chaqueta y salió tras él.

Lizzie estaba introduciendo en la computadora los datos que había traído Parenti la noche anterior. No eran muy alentadores, pero el implante de ovarios parecía haber surtido efecto. Las funciones vitales de la glándula habían iniciado su función muy lentamente, pero eso de por si significaba un avance importante.

En el pasado, una intervención como esta solo hubiese formado parte de un sueño, pero los avances que habían realizado en los últimos años ahora lo hacían todo más fácil. Lastimosamente, solo serían utilizados para las oscuras intenciones del sindicato, que los había reclutado para satisfacer sus ambiciosas intenciones.

El problema que no habían podido superar las investigaciones 'Convencionales', era la dificultad de recuperar la irrigación de sangre en el tejido una vez que había sido descongelado, pero eso ya no era un problema para ellos. Habían descubierto que a través de una técnica desarrollada por Lev, el proceso de recuperación de los vasos sanguíneos se había incrementado, permitiendo la recuperación y producción de hormonas y óvulos.

La carencia de esta glándula en el cuerpo de una mujer significaría que ésta dependería de la ingesta de hormonas consecuentemente, pero eso era otro detalle que el sindicato había tomado en cuenta. Muchas mujeres habían sido objeto de esta extracción en años anteriores, pero la simple inserción de un chip había hecho que las carencias que ellas sufrirían por las extracciones realizadas, fuesen resueltas a través de las bondades de esta tecnología desarrollada a partir de conocimiento alienígena. Muchas veces no era solo un chip, a veces había varios diseminados en varias partes de sus cuerpos, cumpliendo diversas funciones.

Ya había presenciado las consecuencias de la extracción de tal elemento; muchas de las abducidas habían muerto de cáncer después de largos tratamientos que solo prolongaban su sufrimiento, pero el caso de Dana Scully había sido distinto.

No sabía por qué, pero de alguna manera, Spender pudo reparar el daño y un nuevo chip fue implantado en ella, evitando que ella también terminara como las otras. Duffy Haskell se acercó a ella y le dio un masaje en los hombros, que ella agradeció.

"¿Cuál es la perspectiva?" Preguntó mientras seguía masajeando los adoloridos músculos.

"Es buena... ¿Llamaste a Parenti? Lev dijo que estaría aquí en 10 minutos" Lev se acercó a la pantalla por sobre los hombros de Lizzie y observó los datos que había introducido.

"Esos son muy buenos niveles... eh, si, ya lo llame. Debe estar por llegar" Se alejó de ella y tomó una taza de café que había dejado a un lado.

En el exterior del galpón, Parenti estacionó su auto en el lugar de siempre. Había acudido a este sitio muchas veces y los alrededores le parecían tan familiares que los reconocería aunque pasaran 20 años. Salió de su auto y, arreglándose la camisa, entró al galpón. Brenda estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Decidió estacionarse allí y caminar hasta el galpón y tratar de averiguar qué podría traerlo hasta ese lugar. Encontró una rendija entre las láminas metálicas y vio como Parenti se acercó a los dos investigadores y se sentó en un taburete que estaba cercano a la mesa de trabajo.

"Llegaste a tiempo, Lev no ha llegado aun" Brenda podía escuchar fácilmente lo que decían. Vio alrededor del interior del galpón y se estremeció al ver todo el equipo que estaba aglomerado en el lugar. Muchos eran reconocibles, pero algunos no los había visto nunca en su vida. 'Esto es muy extraño' Pensó, mientras se acomodó para ver mejor.

"Lo que nos entregaste nos da esperanzas en un acercamiento mucho más exitoso que el que realizamos" Dijo Lizzie, mostrándole la pantalla a Parenti. "Son señales muy buenas; si logras convencerla de una segunda intervención podríamos realizar una inseminación y ver lo que sucede" Parenti asintió con la cabeza.

"Aun tenemos suficiente muestra del esperma de Mulder, podemos realizar muchos intentos" Brenda no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando de Parenti. Ella recordó el caso de Scully y cómo no se había realizado la intervención que habían programado.

"Esta vez debemos estar seguros de tener éxito" Dijo Haskell. "No creo que Spender pueda tolerar otro error" Brenda no entendía cuales podrían ser las intenciones de este hombre y la mujer, en el medio de un laboratorio que parecía de otro planeta. De repente sintió que una mano la haló de su chaqueta y la tiró al piso.

"Srta. De Young" Dijo Lev, arrastrando a Brenda por la tierra. "¿Nunca le enseñaron que no debe meter su nariz donde no debe?" Brenda trató de safarse de las manos de Lev que la levantó y la llevó violentamente dentro del galpón.

Mulder estaba sentado en un banco a la orilla del río Potomac; el sol se había situado sobre él, haciendo que se filtrara por entre las hojas de los caobos que estaban sembrados cerca de él.

Ya tenía 1 hora sentado en ese lugar, observando como el agua pasaba frente a él; hacía unos años, Scully y él se habían encontrado allí, habían sido momentos difíciles, pero los habían superado. Desde aquel momento, él había sabido que la necesitaba, que era una parte extraordinaria de su vida.

Ahora, después de tantos años, no sabía cómo averiguar o convencer a Scully de sus sentimientos. Estaban muy habituados a la comunicación silente, pero no podía dejar que esto que sentía por ella se prestara a mal interpretaciones. Él sabia que ella sentía lo mismo por él, lo sintió y lo saboreó en sus besos que le hicieron las piernas como gelatina.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro, mientras pensó en la mejor manera de poder hacerle ver sus sentimientos, sin herirla, sin ahogarla, haciéndole ver que él estaba allí, para ella. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"Mulder" Dijo el con una voz algo desinteresada.

"Estoy en camino a mi casa. ¿Puedes venir?" Era la voz de Scully; se oía afectada y ahogada. Mulder casi salió corriendo inmediatamente.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Estas bien?" Mulder temió que hubiese tenido algún tipo de complicación.

"Solo ven, por favor" y colgó la llamada. Mulder corrió a su auto, intrigado por el tono de su voz. Inmediatamente, encendió el motor y aceleró, pasando calles hasta que encontró la salida en la autopista que lo llevaría a Georgetown.


	11. TORMENTAS NO VISTAS 11

**TORMENTAS NO VISTAS - EL FINAL**  
Por Alleyson Phoenix  
Rating: NC-17

* * *

- XI >-

Lev llevó a empujones a Brenda al interior del laboratorio, mientras ella gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que la soltara. Los presentes se asombraron de lo que pasaba y Parenti se acercó a ellos, y tomó a Brenda por un brazo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Su voz expresaba la gravedad de la situación. "¿Por qué me has seguido?" Ella se soltó de las manos de Parenti y se alejó de él.

"Porque quería averiguar en qué te habías metido" Ella miró a su alrededor y se acercó al monitor que habían estado utilizando. Lizzie trató de detenerla, pero Lev le hizo señas de que la dejara. Brenda observó con horror lo que habían hecho, todo explicado con detalle en los exámenes que mostraba la computadora. Además, viendo a su alrededor, terminó de comprender qué era lo que se llevaba a cabo en ese lugar.

"¿Tu…¿Ustedes están haciendo experimentos de clonación?" Lizzie bajó la mirada y Haskell se dirigió a la pequeña oficina del fondo. "¿Cómo? Esto es una aberración. Están usando gente inocente para sus experimentos" Dijo señalando en la pantalla los datos de Scully y se acercó a Parenti.

"¡No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo y pensar que mi admiración por ti era mucho más que tus habilidades, te creí hombre, ser humano… no… esto!" Él la tomó del brazo de nuevo y la miró a los ojos.

"Tienes que comprender, por eso me negué a contártelo e involucrarte en esto." Dijo Parenti desesperado. "Por favor, Brenda, prométeme que no dirás nada sobre esto." Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para ocultar su dolor y se separó de él.

"No me puedes pedir esto, me das asco, de todas las cosas que me hubiese imaginado que estabas haciendo, esto era lo que menos me esperaba." Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y él trató de acercarse para secarlas, pero en ese momento escuchó la explosión seca de un arma y luego la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su amante.

"Brenda,… ¡No!" El llanto no se hizo esperar cuando trató de sostenerla mientras se desplomaba en el piso. Ella aun lo veía con ojos vidriosos y trataba de pronunciar algunas palabras ininteligibles. "¡Por favor, no; Brenda, tu no! Por favor, no mueras. Perdóname" Pedía una y otra vez, pero su herida era muy grave, la sangre salía a borbotones de su cabeza. Lizzie se volvió hacia Haskell, que estaba parado en el medio del lugar, aun sosteniendo la pistola.

Parenti dejó caer sus lágrimas en el rostro inmóvil de Brenda, que lentamente dejó de respirar y sus pupilas se dilataron, expirando por última vez. Él rompió en un llanto desesperado. El rostro de ella permanentemente dibujado con una expresión de miedo y dolor.

"¡NO!" Gritó sorprendiendo a Lev y a Lizzie, pero no así a Haskell. "¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Dijo él al hombre con el arma. "Ella era inofensiva, no tenías por que hacerlo" Su voz entrecortada con el llanto. Haskell aseguró de nuevo la pistola y se la ajustó en la banda de sus pantalones.

"A diferencia de ti, yo estoy entrenado para cumplir órdenes y así lo hago" Dijo Haskell con una voz fría y calculadora. Lev se acercó a él y se colocó a su lado. "Ella hubiese sido una piedra de tranca para ti por el resto de tu existencia, que hubiese sido muy corta si Spender se entera que había visto todo y la dejamos ir" Lizzie no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que esos hombres eran capaces de cualquier cosa.

"Es mejor así. Ya no la someterás a la vergüenza que le tienes a lo que hacemos y nuestras vidas ya no corren tanto peligro" Dijo Lev, menospreciando los sentimientos de Parenti, quien no pudo aguantar más y se tiró sobre el cuerpo de Brenda que descansaba inerte sobre el frío suelo de concreto del laboratorio.

Mulder corrió por el pasillo del edificio de Scully hasta llegar a su puerta y entró usando su llave. Afuera había comenzado a llover y las ventanas dejaban pasar el olor húmedo de la tierra mojada.

Cerró la puerta tras él y lentamente se acercó hasta la habitación, donde la encontró estática, esperándolo. Había estado llorando, sus ojos estaban hinchados y su rostro estaba manchado de lágrimas. Él bajó la mirada, no queriendo ver el dolor que había en su expresión.

"Perdóname por haberte gritado de esa forma esta mañana" Solicitó él, acercándose un poco más, pero sin tratar de tocarla. "Pero es que no puedo verte así. Tu eres lo que me sostiene, lo que me llena este vacío" Dijo llevando una mano ausente sobre su corazón. "No puedo dejar que te cierres de nuevo, no después de que sabemos… que aunque el mundo se acabe, tu y yo podemos permanecer en nosotros" Ella dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas que habían estado represadas en sus ojos desde el momento en que él entró a su habitación.

"Yo lo se, y discúlpame tu también por ser tan estúpida y no darme cuenta que solo me quieres ayudar" Dijo ella, sentándose en la cama e invitándolo a que hiciera lo mismo. "Es que a veces, me es muy difícil dejarme llevar; reconocer que no soy de hierro y que las cosas me afectan" Él asintió con la cabeza, cuidadoso de no romper el momento, de dejar que ella se desahogara.

"Ayer, cuando llegué y… tu estabas aquí, me sentí aliviada de que podía dejar salir todo lo que me ahogaba en ese momento," Mulder esbozó una leve y triste sonrisa. "pero luego me sentí mal por haberme dejado doblegar por mi dolor y haberte arrastrado a él, conmigo" Él negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella para levantar su mirada que se había clavado en los cobertores de la cama.

"Yo quise que me arrastraras, Scully. Nadie me obligó." Su voz era calmada y pausada. "Cuando decidí aceptar tu proposición lo hice por ti, porque no puedo ni podré nunca decirte que no y no debes sentirte mal por eso" Él buscó en su mirada y, luego de un momento, ella suavizó la expresión de su rostro, a una mucho más calmada.

"Y el hecho de llorar, de rabiar y de doler, no tiene porqué avergonzarte, debería aliviarte." Ella no entendió sus palabras y lo miró con incomprensión.  
"No me mires así" Dijo él, dejando salir una pequeña carcajada. "Es solo que eso es lo que te hace humana, la posibilidad de doler y de sentir" Él tomo su mano, su semblante mucho más serio e intenso; ella asintió y estrechó su mano fuertemente en aprobación.

"Aunque no nos guste, prefiero doler el resto de mi existencia, que no sentir nada en mi vida" Él se acercó a ella, lentamente, y acarició su rostro mientras ella exploraba su mirada, incesantemente; podía sentir su cálida respiración en su rostro y sus labios los separaba solo una corta distancia que ella observó.  
Ella no podía creer la grandeza de sus sentimientos que lo hacían completo, gigante ante ella.

Tentativa, abandonó su pesimismo y su miedo por un momento y las arrojó al olvido, dejando que sus labios rozaran los de él en un beso liberado. Labios suaves acariciando labios cálidos y necesitados. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba a este hombre, a Mulder, a su complemento.

Mulder dejó salir un suspiro en los labios de ella, disfrutando el momento y acercándola mucho más a él, dejando que sus manos acariciaran sus brazos y que las de él comenzaran a rozar lugares que nunca se habría atrevido a decir que la excitaban.

El beso se hizo más profundo, dejando que sus lenguas se acariciasen entre ellas, delineando el arco de sus dientes y tocando sus labios que ya estaban rojos e hinchados de pasión. Scully dejó salir un gemido cuando él levantó su ligero peso y la posó sobre su regazo, mucho más cerca, sintiendo el calor y la necesidad de tenerla cerca de él.

Mulder no podía creer que esto estuviese sucediendo; hacía solo unos instantes, creía que todo estaba arruinado para siempre, encerrado en el olvido; pero ahora la mujer que tanto había ansiado tener entre sus brazos había dejado caer todas sus paredes y lo estaba recibiendo en un abrazo interminable.

No podía contenerse, sus manos tocando todo lo que podía alcanzar. Había sacado la camisa de la pretina de su falda y su mano se había deslizado por su espalda, acariciando cada centímetro, mientras ella dejó salir un gemido y pasó sus dedos por su cabello. Le pareció sentir que sus besos la estaban haciendo caer en una espiral que nunca terminaba, todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y a su alrededor, su respiración haciéndose mucho más entrecortada y sintiendo que entre sus piernas el calor se había hecho casi imposible de soportar.

Mulder se separó para ver el rostro sonrojado de Scully; pensó que nunca se había visto tan bella, su respiración se aceleró y comenzó a besar la piel blanca como crema de su cuello, acomodándola mejor en su regazo, lo cual hizo que sus caderas se juntaran y aún así, a través de varias capas de ropa pudo sentir el deseo y el calor, la necesidad del momento.

Su falda estaba arremolinada alrededor de sus caderas y él deslizó su mano por su muslo, mientras sintió como se le erizaba la piel a través de la pantimedia, le dio un leve apretón a su trasero y bajó el cierre de su falda. Abrazándola fuertemente, la acostó en la cama y tomó la pretina y con un movimiento rápido, la despojo de la falda, las medias y los zapatos altos que siempre vestía.

Ella lo miró, sus pupilas dilatadas y su respiración entrecortada y agitada, su cuello rojo por la excitación y su cabello algo desarreglado. Él, con una mirada hambrienta, trató de grabar esa imagen en su mente para siempre mientras se despojo de su abrigo y la chaqueta. Comenzó a soltarse la corbata cuando ella se arrodillo en la cama frente a él y lo detuvo; ella quería participar también.

Lentamente, lo despojó de su corbata y le desabrochó los botones de su camisa, besando toda la piel que quedó al descubierto. Él se despojó de su camisa, mientras ella soltó la hebilla de su correa y el botón de sus pantalones, dejándolos caer en el suelo con el resto de la ropa.

Mulder se despojó de sus medias y zapatos con urgencia y se metió a la cama con ella, besando sus labios una vez más, pero con pasión irrefrenable, dejando libres todas sus represiones. Sobre ella, sentía que pertenecía, que su vida había sucedido solo para la anticipación de este momento, temiendo que cualquier cosa que sucediera podría arruinar la inspiración.

Scully lo abrazó y acarició su espalda hasta llegar a los boxers, metiendo una mano entre la elástica, tomándolo por el trasero y empujándolo hacia ella, sintiendo su erección apuntándola en su estómago; en cualquier momento podía dejar de respirar.

Desabrochando el seguro de su brasier, bajó las tiras lentamente, mientras besaba su cuello y sus hombros, dejando húmedos caminos por donde pasaban sus labios y descubriendo sus senos, cuyos pezones se encontraban imposiblemente contraídos. Él siguió besando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente, para aliviar luego con besos mojados que empezó a hacer alrededor de sus pechos, haciendo que Scully pensara que podría llegar al clímax solo con la atención que le estaba prestando a sus pechos.

No podía pronunciar palabras, solo gemidos y suspiros que parecía excitarlo aun más, sintiendo que su miembro estaba cada vez más duro, casi saliéndose de la tela que lo mantenía aun alejado de ella. Él siguió lamiéndola, como si su piel estuviese hecha de azúcar, apretando entre sus dedos sus pezones y dándole leves pellizcos que enviaban ondas de placer a su centro. Podía sentir la humedad en sus panties, y comenzaba a percibir el olor a sexo en la habitación, en su piel, en la suave tersura de la de él.

Él bajó por su abdomen, besando cada centímetro, acariciando suavemente sus costillas y bajó sus manos hasta la elástica de sus panties y, lentamente, las bajó hasta despojarla de ellas, besando sus muslos y sus tobillos, comenzando su camino de regreso a ella.

"Scully, no te imaginas cuantas veces soñé con este momento" Dijo él entre besos entrecortados, besando sus muslos y esquivando su centro, levantó la mirada y buscó sus ojos con cierta picardía, mientras siguió su camino a sus labios y la abrazó fuertemente, sintiendo piel contra piel, calor humano, aliento y aroma.

Ella le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda y se sentó sobre él, tocándolo a través de la tela, mientras él aspiró rápidamente, la sensación demasiado excitante; todo parecía parte de una alucinación, el cuerpo de ella, perfecto sobre el de él, mientras sigilosamente lo despojaba de sus boxers y los arrojó al piso. Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos como asegurándose de que esto realmente estaba sucediendo y él trató de incorporarse un poco, haciendo que su erección rozara levemente su centro y provocando un estremecimiento entre los dos.

Podía sentir su calor mientras la besaba, y su humedad hacía que su mente se imaginara lo bien que debía sentirse estar dentro de ella; la volvió sobre su espalda y acarició su cuerpo mientras con sus labios hacía que todos los gemidos y suspiros se acallaran en su garganta.

Ella lo empujó hacia su centro y él llevó su mano hacia ella, separándose un poco para poder ver su rostro mientras la tocaba. Estaba increíblemente húmeda, haciendo que la emoción lo embargara cuando pensó que esto lo había causado él; sus dedos exploraron los pliegues, haciendo que ella separara aun más sus piernas para recibir sus atenciones. Sus miradas fijas uno en el otro, sin dejar que ninguna emoción se escapara.

Con un dedo, masajeó su botón hinchada de sangre e introdujo otro en su centro, haciendo que se contrajera y su mirada se perdiera en la suya, tragando en seco, pero no podía esperar más. Tomó su miembro, hinchado y a la expectativa, mientras ella le dio su aceptación para entrar en ella, deslizándose lentamente en su humedad, delicado pero enérgico, comunicación silente entre ellos, como siempre.

Todo pareció perderse a su alrededor en el momento en que entró en ella, rodeándolo con su emoción, sintiendo la presión de su interior alrededor de él, haciendo que su respiración se perdiera y un sonido como un gruñido escapara de su garganta, mientras ella dejó salir un gemido y se aferró de las sábanas de la cama, tratando de acostumbrarse a la extraña, pero familiar sensación.

El momento de unión eterno entre ellos, hasta que la pausa se hizo demasiado grande y ella le indicó que debía moverse, la espera inaguantable. Él empezó a moverse lentamente, fuera y dentro de ella; trataba de aguantar la sensación de placer demasiado fuerte para sus sentidos, mientras ella sentía el familiar temblor que embargaba todo su cuerpo; se acercaba al clímax y él podía sentirlo, en el desespero de sus gemidos y la urgencia de las palabras que no podía entender mientras salían de su boca como respiros exaltados.

El cuarto se había tornado excesivamente caliente, el sudor corriendo por su espalda y por el valle de sus senos, goteando de su frente y de su cabello. La piel de ella brillaba bajo él; tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por el momento y terminar en un momento embarazoso, hasta que sintió un temblor violento y los músculos de ella lo apretaron, exclamando su nombre en un grito ahogado por su orgasmo. Esto bastó para que perdiera todo su auto control, su nombre nunca había sonado tan maravilloso en sus labios y se dejó llevar, terminando dentro de ella con una explosión de calor continuado, dejándose caer; trató con todas sus fuerzas de no embargarla con su peso, apoyándose en sus codos.

Recuperaron el aire en sus pulmones que de pronto se había hecho muy poco, y la brisa que entraba por las ventanas comenzó a enfriar sus cuerpos sudorosos. Ella no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, mientras él la abrazó, aferrándose a ella y besándola, encerrando en ellos la felicidad del momento, que se había convertido en uno de pasión, en uno de encuentro con ellos mismos.

Mulder tomó el cobertor que habían descartado en algún momento de la cama y tiernamente cubrió sus cuerpos hasta que los sollozos de Scully terminaron entre sus brazos, sedados por el agotamiento.

Parenti estaba en el medio de su sala, aun devastada por el desastre que Brenda no había logrado recoger. No había parado de llorar por un instante, sintiéndose vacío y culpable por la muerte de ella. Sonó el timbre, pero no se molestó en contestar; seguidamente escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente.

"Es un hombre de nobles sentimientos, Dr. Parenti" Dijo Spender, pateando levemente la basura del piso. "Pero en los años que tengo en este negocio, los sentimientos solo han sido razón para cometer errores, como el de hoy..." Parenti no levantó la mirada del piso y el fumador se acercó a él, soltando una bocanada de humo grisáceo que solo pudo ver al reflejo de la débil luz que entraba por la ventana.

"Sabe Dr. Parenti, de nada sirve que se niegue; mientras más se enfrente al futuro, más será el tiempo que pierda" Él levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa irónica que esbozaban sus decrépitos labios. "El futuro es inevitable; ya todo está escrito. De nosotros depende que sea un poco diferente, pero solo un poco" Parenti se levantó del piso y se paró frente a Spender.

"Por favor, tenga piedad de mi. ¡Máteme, máteme ya!" Dijo Parenti en medio del llanto, pero el fumador negó divertido con la cabeza.

"No, Dr. Parenti" Dijo alejándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del apartamento. "Usted es un recurso, y hasta que no hayamos terminado con su potencial, no nos desharemos de usted,…todavía" Parenti se tiró en el piso, sollozando sin control, mientras el fumador salió del apartamento. Mientras esperaba por el ascensor, sonó su teléfono. Spender lo atendió con calma, aspirando otra bocanada.

"Spender" Del otro lado pudo escuchar el sonido electrónico de la protección de la línea confidencial.

"Señor, debería acercarse al punto de vigilancia" Dijo el joven, escondido en las sombras del sedán oscuro aparcado frente al edificio de Scully.

"No tengo mucho tiempo para juegos. Dígame lo que tenga que decir…" A través del auricular pudo escuchar al joven aclararse la garganta.

"Señor, ellos han… tenido…, ellos se han ido a la cama" Dijo el joven algo sonrojado. Spender soltó una risotada al entrar al ascensor.

"¿Alguna vez ha presenciado la atracción de dos imanes?" Preguntó Spender.

"No se a que se refiere, señor; claro que la he visto" Dijo el joven algo desorientado.

"Pues, joven; usted la acaba de presenciar de nuevo" Spender salió del edificio y la lluvia estaba arreciando. "¿El clima está igual de deprimente en su área?" Dijo Spender apretando su impermeable.

"Si, no ha dejado de llover por horas" Dijo el joven observando las lagunas que se habían formado en la calle.

"Váyase a su casa, yo lo llamaré si se presenta alguna otra eventualidad que deba ser supervisada" Spender cortó la llamada, entró en su auto y respiró profundamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La luz tenue que se filtraba por las cortinas, ha pintado mi cuarto de un tono azuloso casi etéreo y la brisa que entra mece mi cabello suavemente, mientras me tomo este Té y lo veo a él, placidamente dormido en mi cama, junto a mí. Su rostro nunca estuvo tan tranquilo, tan feliz, y yo me siento completa al ser la razón de su alegría.

No puedo dejar de pensar en el mañana, en lo que ha de suceder, pero también se que en este momento, en este lugar, solo quiero que seamos los dos, nada más que los dos.

Afuera, la lluvia ha acunado nuestro amor, llenando con su música mi contemplación y poniéndole un acompañamiento a mi propia diatriba, a nuestras propias tormentas internas, a las tormentas no vistas.

En esta habitación, solo somos él y yo, y nuestro corazón. Nada más hace falta cuando me siento tan completa al verlo sonreírme en su sueño. Un leve movimiento y él se ha despertado, apoyándose en un codo para observarme y regalarme una sonrisa.

No puedo de ninguna manera negarme al pulso acelerado de mi corazón, que me dice que en sus brazos estoy mejor que lejos de él; dejo la taza en la mesa de noche, al lado del ángel que ha sido el testigo de este encuentro, y una vez más, rozando sus labios, me pierdo en mis sentimientos y en sus caricias para siempre.

Un 'Te Amo' salió de sus labios, y entre mis besos y la sonrisa de los suyos, lo miré a los ojos y le susurré al oído mi amor. No hago promesas de mantener mi decisión, porque no hacen falta; en este lugar, en mi corazón, solo existe esto… mañana ya veremos, cuando debamos enfrentarnos a la realidad de nuestras vidas.

-.-FIN-.-

> - Alleyson Phoenix -> -

ESTE FANFIC FUE GANADOR DEL CONCURSO DE FANFIC EN EL FORO DE FOREVERXFILES DE VENEZUELA

Agradecimientos a mis maravillosos beta-readers: MaritaJFranco, Chinese234 y Xplosive001.

Agradecimientos varios a Loly Román por su apoyo incondicional.

Cualquier comentario acerca de este FanFic, por favor escribir a:  
una próxima oportunidad.


End file.
